A Midnight Visitor
by Taja phat chick
Summary: One dark night when the weather is swiveling a knock summons Kagome to her door where she meets a hanyou named Inuyasha. Kagome takes him in with an injured Miroku, feelings will arise and emotions blare. They get off to a blaring start and a hot incident
1. A Stormy Night

Disclamer: i do not own any of the characters thus far except for Rocky, so leave of my pup, other than that no worries not mine have fun and enjoy.

ME: This is my first try to bare with me as i go through the prosess, if you like it then review me and let me know so i continue or i'll just end up deserting it. thanks and enjoy :)

The night was dark outside the only light from the moon and stars and a few city light posts. Inside the house though it was warm and lit up so that the girl with the long black hair and dark brown eyes could see as she went through the house she shared with her younger brother and their male German shepherd Rocky.

Her brother Souta was in his room asleep dreaming away of things that only 15 year old males dream of if they dream at all. While Rocky, the very faithful dog, was sleeping away with his usual one eye open in front of the fireplace. The girl however, called Kagome by those that know her, was walking around the house cleaning up after a hard day at work.

She picked up one of her favorite cups and almost dropped it as the lightning and thunder boomed through the house startling her and causing Rocky to lift his head and growl at the interruption of his sleep.

Kagome tugged her tank top back into place and put the cup in the sink for her to do the next day. She started walking through the house towards her room so that she could get a decent night sleep when lighting stuck and thunder crashed and the power suddenly went out.

She jumped as the thunder hit but relaxed when the initial shock was over. Then she went over to one of her cabinets to get a candle and lit it so that she had light to see by.

'I may not be able to sleep well if the weather keeps up like this,' she thought to herself as the lighting and thunder came again. The thunder hit again but without the lightning, 'that doesn't make sense,' she thought and heard it again. She suddenly realized it wasn't thunder but someone banging on the door that she was hearing.

She ran towards the door holding the candle and protecting it from the air keeping it lit. She grabbed onto the handle just as the door was thrown open the wind and rain coming right into her face and blowing out the candle. She put an arm up shielding her face as a stranger walked in with another person over his shoulder.

The stranger had long silver hair and golden eyes that sparkled and shone with determination. His fingers harbored claws that looked dangerous and deadly to her as she swept her eyes over him. He had a great body; good shoulders and a slim waist, long legs and strong arms. There was blood all over him and he was tousled his clothes out of place and his hair was messed up and out of place.

"Get out of my way bitch he needs help and stop staring at me!" he told her in a slightly panicked state.

"Is he okay do you need help with him?" she asked a little out of whack.

"Just get out of my way what the fuck part of that don't you understand?" he yelled.

"Follow me we'll go into the kitchen I have a first aid kit there and some supplies that may help your friend if you'll let me get close enough to him to help," she told him and started walking towards the kitchen.

He cocked his head to the side and looked at her strangely but followed after her realizing she was willing to help and was going to whether he said so or not. They walked through the house and into the kitchen, he laid his bundle down on the table face up and started pulling off his clothes while she grabbed some gauze and started wrapping it around a wound on his shoulder around his arm.

"Why are you helping me and why aren't you scared of me?" the stranger asked her as he started bandaging a chest wound that could be the death of the young man.

"Well why should I be scared, you come in here and kick my door open so that you can get your friend in here to bandage him up because he may die if you don't take care of him. That to me says that you care about him," she pointed out to him.

He shook his head at her and continued his bandaging not saying anything. The silence stretched on bothering her and making her slightly uncomfortable, here she was with two strange men all alone with a dog and a 15 year old brother, and the best part was that they were both sleeping and didn't have a clue as to what was going on.

"Um…miss I can't see very well there isn't much light is it possible that you have some lanterns or candles around?" the stranger asked Kagome bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Light….? Oh right light! Yes I have some candles just give me a few minutes and I'll have the room lit for you," she said gathering her thoughts and dashing into the living room to get into the cabinet with her candles.

'Silly girl, silly girl with really nice long legs,' the stranger thought to himself before he quickly shook his head and went back to work trying to save his friend.

She came back a few minutes later with a basket of candles and a lighter. She put the basket down on the kitchen counter and started pulling the candles one by one and lighting them, then placing them strategically around the room so that the light was somewhat even.

"Is that better?" she asked trying to see how well his friends' wounds were doing and how he was holding up.

"Mmm," he nodded and frowned as he tried to concentrate.

"Kagome Higurashi," she said finishing the last candles.

"What the hell are you talking about now?" he asked her turning around to glare at her even though her back was turned to him.

"Well you called me miss before, my name is Kagome Higurashi, so you may call me Kagome while you're stuck here with your friend," she informed him bluntly.

"Oh well thanks…," he said not sure what to say.

"And…?" she asked.

"And what?" he asked her.

"And your name is…..what's your name?"

"Oh, my name is Inuyasha."

ME: if you like it please review me or i won't continue to write it, so please let me know! thanks a ton


	2. Duct tape and squeezy

Disclaimer: don't own any characters except Rocky, my pup, others are free range since i don't own them 

"And your name is…..what's your name?"

"Oh, my name is Inuyasha."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Inuyasha," she sounded out a little awkwardly, "Inuyasha, that's a different sort of name."

"Feh whatever bitch."

"BITCH! EXCUSE ME ASSHOLE BUT YOU TRUDGE INTO MY HOUSE UNINVITED AND ARE COMPLETELY AT HOME NOT EVEN GIVING ME AN EXPLANATION AS TO WHY YOUR "FRIEND", IF THAT'S WHAT HE IS, IS DYING AND WOUNDED ALL OVER AND I'M THE BITCH! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" she asked as she stormed up to him a huge iron skillet it her hand.

"Oh shit, um miss, Kagome please I didn't mean it like that," he said seeing angry sparks in her eyes and her grip on the skillet tighten.

She smacked him in the head his eyes rolling back as he lost conscience and fell to the floor. She went over to him and checked his pulse quickly and then pulled him up sitting him on a kitchen chair. She found some strong rope and tied him in around the chest, both wrists, and both ankles, then she went over it with duct tape.

"Thinks he can barge in and then call me a bitch well he'll learn," she swore to herself and then grabbed the phone of her best friend.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

"What the hell do you want at this time of night dickhead," she said into the phone as she picked it up cursing at the time.

"Um… Sango I'm sorry but I need your help. I have two complete strangers who are men at my house, one's on the table dying and the others unconscious and tied and taped to a chair. Would you come over and help me please I'm a little shook up," her best friend Kagome said her voice pissed but also a little worried and preoccupied.

"Oh shit, sorry Kags. I'll be right over give me 10 minutes or so ok and I'll be right there," she said jumping off her bed and into clothes. She hung up the receiver and jumped over the bed to grab her shoes and was out the door in 5 and there in another.

She opened the door knowing she was welcome in and scratched Rocky before making her way into the kitchen. She stopped dead center at the scene before her, just like her friend had said one man was on the table dying and the other unconscious and tied/taped to a chair.

She went right to the one on the table and took a good look at him seeing his injuries. There was a slight wound in his shoulder that had been patched well and taken care of but his chest wound was what she was worried about. She felt Kagome come behind her and rest her head on her shoulder.

"So how do you think he'll recover?" Kagome asked silently asking the question of if he would at all.

"Well if we keep it clean and bandaged it should be good, but we may have to stitch it but he should do fine as long as we do our job and keep going with it," Sango said.

"Hey you, would you untie me this bitch smacked me and now I need to help Miroku," the tied up stranger said.

"That's it, I'm not a bitch and when you learn that then we'll untie you but until then deal with it fuck face," Kagome said her face red with furry.

"Woah, buddy you're unlucky, she doesn't like that and I'd be more careful if I were you or she'll get really pissed off," Sango said trying to get the white haired golden eyed stranger to take a hint and shut up.

"Feh, fine but I still think you should let me go," he said sulking.

"Well that's great and we'll keep your opinion in our mind," Sango said a little irritated.

"Humph," was the only response she got from the guy.

"Good he's quiet now we can think, okay so what happened and why am I here with only you and two strange men?" she asked.

Kagome explained the best way she could what had happened including her hitting the guy with the skillet, Sango laughed at that and smiled at Inuyasha having learned his name in the story laughing in his face at his stupidity.

"Well beyond him calling you a bitch I don't think he's a bad person, just rude. So now are we all calm enough to untie him, and will you not go after us?" she asked Kagome and later Inuyasha.

"I think so yes," Kagome agreed reluctantly.

"And I'll be good just get me off this damn chair!" Inuyasha screamed.

"Now you calm down understand me?" Sango yelled back her eyes ablaze. Inuyasha was learning the look so quieted and nodded slowly. "Good," she said as she slowly took a box cutter and started undoing the duct tape and then untying the rope.

He stood up and both girls took a step back, Sango at realizing his true height and Kagome from the look of repressed anger he gave her.

Kagome rubbed her toed on the floor her eyes down and muttered something he couldn't hear.

"What was that?" he asked grabbing her chin and making her look right at him. 'That may have been a bad idea she's got the best looks I've seen in a while,' he thought to himself but continued looking right at her.

"I just said I'm sorry, you were rude and all but I did over react a bit so I'm sorry but you could be a little nicer gosh," she said pulling her chin from his fingers just as she heard her brother.

"Kags, why are these people here at this time of night and who's that guy he looks kinda scary," Souta asked her half asleep.

She walked over to him and pulled him to his room, "These guys came over because they're hurt and need to rest and get healed. And Sango came over so that there were more adults here so that I wasn't all alone with them. So that's why they're all here, but you go back to sleep and bring Rocky in here too and just go back to sleep I'll try to keep the noise down."

She walked back to the kitchen when she got Souta calm and sleeping. Sango and Inuyasha were hovered over Miroku 'if that was his real name' checking his wound.

"Kagome do you have a first aid kit with stitching equipment I need to stitch him together a little better of he's going to get a bad infection," Sango asked.

"Yeah it's over here," she said and walked away not expecting anyone to follow. She grabbed it off the shelf in the cabinet and turned finding herself on the floor after bumping into Inuyasha's chest.

"Sorry about that," he said grasping her hand and pulling her up.

"Oh, well thanks I appreciate the help and don't worry it's okay. I just didn't expect you to be right behind me."

"I just wanted to get the stitching equipment so that we could stitch up Miroku, sorry I didn't mean to get in your way," he said his head cast down.

"Oh don't worry it's okay no worries just shocked me a little bit," Kagome said and then walked around him going to the kitchen. He followed behind her his gaze falling slowly down till he reached her tight butt. 'Wow those are some fine cheeks, oh I want just one squeeze, no she wouldn't like that and I'd be just as bad as Miroku I have self control no. God I want to but no, just a little gander in fine and they're so tight and hot.' He thought as he followed after her and then into the kitchen his gaze swung upward to his friend his mind back on the task at hand.

"Do you think you can help Miroku or am i going to have to help the stupid monk?" Inuyasha asked sounding tense and irritated.

"You'd think that you'd be a little more caring and nice towards him i mean Miroku is hurt and you're being very rude you could at least act like you care," Sango snapped irritated.

"Well i got him here and got him help didn't i, that counts for something doesn't it i at least tried so that's something. I could have left him on the ground and left him but i brought him here to get help so shut up i am being caring and nice," Inuyasha spat back.

"Stop both of you don't fight anymore i don't want to hear it form you, just shush. He could have been nicer yes, and yes you did bring him here so that's good, now you both need to relax Miroku needs our help so we need to stay calm and hel phim the best we can," Kagome told then both looking from Sango to Inuyasha.

They both looked at her sternly but Sango finally sighed and then nodded going over Miroku and threading the needle to start her stitching. Inuyasha looked at the thin woman infront of him and almost laughed. She was so stern and everyone listened to her, he nodded his agreement and then went to help Sango stitch up Miroku.

Kagome walked out of the room not wanting to watch them take care of the monk and smell all the different scents rushing through the room most of them being unpleasant. She went to check on her brother Souta and saw him sleeping with Rocky on the floor by his bed keeping a silent guard. She patted then dog before returning to the kitchen finding that they were done and cleaning up their mess.

"Inuyasha go sit and relax in the living room i'm sure you are tired from all that's happened, Sango you can go finish your sleep in my room i'll watch over Miroku and clean the kitchen, both of you go relax," Kagome told the two feeling that she needed to do her part or at least help them a little bit.

Sango slowely nodded and made her way towards Kagome's room happy to oblidge and relax after her struggle with stitching the deep wounds. Inuyasha on the other hand was less willing to be told what to do or that he should rest while she did more work. So instead he sat on one of the kitchen chairs refusing to relax further than that. Kagome shrugged and started moving around the kitchen putting the supplies in order and setting them up in easily reachable spots for later use.

She finally had everything together and was washing the table when she felt something run along her bottom, she stood completely still till she was pinched. Then she whirled around her arm raised in the direction of the grabber when she realized it wasn't from Inuyasha sitting in his chair lightly snoozing it was the monk on the table his eyes closed and a smile of pleasure on his face. Kagome's eyes widened at the uncomfortable situation knowing that hitting his right now probably wouldn't be a good idea.

Instead she slapped his hand away and glared her worst glare that she could make at the moment. The monk slowely raised his eyelids and smiled at her, he reached out a hand grabbing on of hers and squeezed it lightly before saying, "could you come closer for a second so that i may speak of you gently lady?" he asked meekily. Kagome slide forward a step going the farthest she would, the monk accepted the distance and then whispered barelly loud enough for her to hear, "Would you bare my children?"

Her eyes almost popped out of their sockets, that was not a acceptable question for him to ask since they had just barely met and since he'd only known her for a few seconds. Without even thinking her hand came out and she slapped him right on the cheek and then walked away not realizing that Inuyasha had witnessed the whole thing and was almost falling out of his chair with laughter.

Kagome stormed into her living room and walked in circles trying to calm herself so that she didn't go back in and smack Miroku the stupid perverted monk again like she wanted to. She noticed Inuyasha walk out of the kitchen and stormed over to him poking her finger into his chest. "You should have warned us that your friend was a pervert and would be that rude and upfront about that. We should have gotten warning that he was a hands on kinda guy," she said punctuating each word with a poke to his chest.

He gently grabbed her hand stopping her from poking him, "Now Kagome I am not his keeper or your protector if you wanted to know well now you know so maybe you should warn Sango but i'm not going to. Plus it's a little pay back for the frying pan i think that was a nice shock for you to deal with so now we're even." he said and then walked away from her chuckling under his breath at the fury he had seen on her face.

She watched as he walked away her fists clenched at her sides and her teeth grinding together as she struggled not to rip that gorgeous silver hair out of his head. She walked to her bedroom and told Sango what happend which had her friend laughing at her which didn't help her relax but irritated her further.

'All I have to do is deal with them till they are healthy enough to leave that's all I have to deal with. I can last that long, right?' Kagome wondered hoping that she could deal with the preassure for a few more days knowing it would take a few days for Miroku to be able to move out of her house without tearing his stitched open. 'Just a few more days, I can deal with that, I have to deal with that I have to be able to make it with them here.'

Me: please review me so that i continue, sorry it took me so long i've just had lots of stuff happen, stupid people, so yeah review me and we'll see where it goes from there, love ya'll bye :)


	3. A Dark Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha blah blah blah all that wonderful stuff yaddah yaddah yaddah and all that jive I'm done now here you go.

A few days, just a few days, it sounded like it wouldn't be long as if the hours and days would pass by as if it were any other normal day. That was wrong though and Kagome figured that out the next morning at 5 when it was time for her to wake Souta and get him ready for school.

"Souta, Souta get out of bed you're going to miss the bus if you don't hurry. Come on little brother you need to go I have to take care of you and the ruffians here so please help me a little bit!" Kagome yelled through the house as she made eggs, biscuits, bacon, sausage, toast, waffles, and pancakes in the kitchen since she now had room because they had moved Miroku to one of the couches in the living room.

"I'm going I'm going hold your horses, just let me get my socks on, grab some toast, and I'll be out of here before you can say cheese crackers," Souta yelled back hopping through the house on one foot trying to put his sock on with his backpack on one shoulder to balance him and his coat hanging from his head and around the other arm. He was the picture of young ignorance and absurdity and she couldn't help but laugh as he hopped to the table sitting in his regular chair.

"You should be careful of you will hurt yourself doing that one of these days, now eat quickly I'm sorry to rush you but our guests are taking some extra attention. But I will help you with your homework after school I promise okay," Kagome said trying to make it up to him.

"Okay Kags thanks, got to go see you later bye," Souta said waving as he left the house and then ran up to the bus stop right before the bus arrived. She watched him climb on and then turned back to her bacon.

"It smells great in here Miss Kagome," Inuyasha said. She spun quickly and then couldn't help but smile.

He was leaning against the door frame his body relaxed but still ready his arms folded in front of him and his feet crossed at the ankle. He looked amazing, silver hair spinning around his face in gentle waves and down his back straight like rain fall. His golden eyes feral and animal but gentle and calm, relaxed and peaceful in a way she wished she could have. With always worrying over Souta and the house she felt as if she was on constant pins and needles.

"So do I get a taste?" he asked trying to get a response from her.

"Oh yes of course, just let me get this bacon on a plate and then you can dig into it all. There's syrup on the table along with butter and berry syrup if you'd like that for the pancakes, jelly for the toast, and ketchup it you want to put that on the scrambled eggs," she told him transferring the bacon onto a plate and walking it to be placed on the table. "I'll let Sango know that there's food, should I inform Miroku or would you rather let him know?" she asked him.

"Uh, well I guess I can let him know, should I bring him to the table to eat or can he eat on the couch?"

"He can eat on the couch if you get him to sit up he'll need to so that he doesn't choke. Try not to give him syrup though that stuff is murder trying to get off of carpet, rug, or material unless you can put it in the washer and my couch and floor can't so please be careful."

"Oh yes of course, I'll tell him no syrup but I don't think he'll want it anyway he's more of a butter or plan guy if I remember right," he told her munching on some bacon and sighing at the pleasuring taste.

"Oh okay well I'll go tell Sango so enjoy and I'll be back a little later to make sure every things okay," she said and walked away.

Inuyasha already enjoying himself couldn't help but look at her as she walked away and watch the sway of her hips as she walked into the living room and over to her own room.

Now that is a gorgeous sight, he thought to himself and then smacked his own head. Behave, you are not Miroku a woman's butt should not be that interesting and captivating for you so get over it.

He sat up in his chair and finished his bacon before going over to Miroku. He fed Miroku and returned back to the table to finish his breakfast now that his friend was full. He returned and fixed himself up a plate and munched away thinking of how this had all happened and about the night before.

The night was dark with a light for and wet from an earlier rain fall. As he crouched down hiding his figure from the men in view across the parking lot hiding behind some crates that were to be shipped on the ship to his left. He could smell and sense Miroku behind a tree to his right closer to the cars then he was but farther from the men.

He perked his ears forward to hear what they were saying trying to understand why he was sent here to find out what was happening.

"If we aren't careful then all the crates will break, we can't use a crane it will destroy all the treasures and then they'll be worthless to us," one man said who was wearing a dark cap hiding the top of his head which looked to be bald but for a few blond wisps that stuck out.

"Well then boss what are we supposed to do I don't see how we can fix this at all I mean I'm lost how are we going to get the stuff onto the ship if we can't use the crane cause those crates are too heavy for us to get in there on our own," said one of the other men with short blond hair with a black streak down the center.

"Fools we will use a crate cart, one of the carts that are specifically made to move crates they have them all over the loading dock so we don't have to worry about it all being broken we will get our pay boys don't you worry," said the tallest male with long black hair. "Hey you smell that, there's a dog around here, stupid vermin," he said as he started walking away.

Inuyasha growled under his breath angry that this stupid male though that he was a mere dog, the other man turned and spotted him behind the crates.

"Get him we need to keep him captive till we get this shipment out he's heard too much," Black Hair said running towards Inuyasha who went to meet him.

The locked gazes and claws as they went after each other, they pulled away and started circling each other while the other two went after Miroku who was using his wind tunnel to throw huge rocks around closing it before they were sucked in so that they were flying all over the dock.

Inuyasha stared at the black haired demon smelling for sure what he was as a wolf demon. "IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" Inuyasha yelled out his claws slashing through the air. The wolf dodged quickly barely missing the attack on him.

"Guys hurry up and kill the monk!" Black Hair said to his two friends who seemed to think of him as their overlord.

"Boss we can't he keeps kicking the crap out of us with these damn rocks! We're having a few problems think you could lend a hand?" black stripe said trying to dodge another rock and slashing Miroku in the chest with a knife that wasn't before seen.

"Shit I should be able to kill this dog easy if you would pull yourselves together and kick the monks ass, easy as it is I'm surprised you're having any problems," Black Hair said.

"Speak for yourself I'm not so easily defeated! WING TUNNEL!" Miroku yelled opening his cursed hand sucking at Black Hair and his two accomplices.

"Shit go back go back we'll come finish this later leave NOW!" Black Hair said as he turned to Inuyasha, "I'll be back for you mutt," he said before turning and speeding off in a frenzy of dust.

"Miroku are you okay they seemed to have slashed you pretty bad with that knife?" Inuyasha asked showing that he did care just that he wasn't interested in having everyone know of his occasional compassion as he saw it as a weakness to others.

"Oh yeah I'm fine," Miroku said before he gripped his staff hard his knee's giving way.

Inuyasha ran over to him faster than the naked eye could see, "Miroku are you okay?"

"Guess they did get me a little bit worst then I let on, I'll be okay. Oh shit I'm bleeding all over," Miroku said pulling his hand from his chest seeing the deep crimson blood sliding between his fingers then down his arm and his tunic lavishly.

"Oh damn it Miroku now I have to worry about you dying on me, shit!" Inuyasha said picking up his friend and laying him over his shoulder as he ran through the forest looking for light as a storm came forward the wind coming strong and the rain hailing down as though sent to slow him down. He was drenched in seconds as he ran through the woods dodging trees, bushes, and little rivers with soft soil to slow him down.

He came to an abrupt stop as he saw light coming from a house that happened to be about 100 yards from any other buildings, it was white with a picket fence. The grass was freshly mowed not a day or two before and the flower beds where in full bloom with the spring season just perking everything up for the summer heat.

He saw a young woman walking through the house with long black hair; she was the most beautiful thing he'd seen as if made perfect just for this instant for him to gaze upon. He shook his head and started forward to find another house to keep him from this temptation when the first lightning his and he counted under his breath only reaching 5 before he heard thunder.

"Shit only 5 miles away, okay Miroku I'm getting you into that house no matter what happens she's going to help me get you healed," he said as he straitened himself and then jumped over fence. He ran through the wet grass and then up the stairs before he thudded his hand in a fist against the door trying to get her to answer her damn door.

She finally opened the door and he couldn't help but stare, she was gorgeous. Her black hair ran down her back, deep brown eyes that were the color of chocolate, and her lips were a light pinkish red color that set his heart in flames.

Oh yeah she had been like an angel there to waken and beckon him to her to save Miroku but he couldn't keep his eyes or his mind off her or that gorgeous body she was trying hard to keep hidden from all people's view. Lucky for him she wasn't very good at hiding it because he had seen enough to get him very interested in what was under those clothes.

'SHIT, I'm thinking like a pervert again, Damn it!' he though to himself as he tried to pull his head back into the present.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome shrieked at him making his ears scream in pain and his brain come back immediately.

"What?" he asked trying to rub his ears free of the pain.

"What did I say about syrup look you're getting it all over my kitchen floor and yes I know it's easier to get it off tile than carpet but it's still work so get the syrup bottle on the table or I'm going to put it on your head nozzle down and soak your hair with it," she said pointing at the syrup bottle he must have grabbed that was dangling up-side-down in his hand over the table edge and then down onto the floor.

Taja here: just wanted to say thanks to all the people who have been reviewing me i really appreciate it and sorry it's taking me so long i had to make up some grades cause my science teacher lost some papers so i had to find them and prove to him that i had it and all that jive so it took a little long that and loads of homework so thanks for being patient with me, loves and bye -Taja


	4. A Slip and Table Bending

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters they are owned by others even if I do wish/hope they would be I have no chance so there you go.

"Oh shit I'm sorry Kagome my mind went off, here let me help you," he said setting the righted bottle on the table and grabbing a wash cloth from her to help mop up the mess.

"Oh well thank you Inuyasha for your help," she said getting on hands and knees to get the sticky substance up. He followed suit and soon both of them had their sleeves up to their shoulders their hair in disarray and the fingers like prunes trying to get the sticky mess off of her floor.

"I'm sorry my mind was off thinking about….. on other things so sorry," he said slightly blushing slightly.

"Oh well what were you thinking off then?" she asked obviously excusing the fact that it could possible be about her.

"Oh nothing just the attack me and Miroku were in and how we were really lucky to get to you because I doubt anyone else would help us nearly as much as you have," he said trying to be charming.

"Oh well I'm sure others would have helped too so don't give me too much credit, you're just lucky that I work at the house or this would be a little different."

"So what do you do here since you work here I mean what job are you doing here?"

"Well I actually make relaxing ointments, candles, oils, incense, other things that are basically for soothing your essence, spirit, soul, just you're life force and your core of life. I go into the woods and gather natural plants and the stuff I can't find I grow, buy, or trade for. So I'm very down to earth so to say, I just find it very relaxing and it's all very useful and it gives me a good living since I have to take care of Souta and myself. I find it calming and soothing although I'm sure you think it's silly and self-indulgent to do such a thing but I do enjoy it and it earns me a living that both me and Souta can live with."

"I'm guessing there are others that don't agree with your life style since you defended yourself before I even got a chance to say anything."

"Yes a few, and they all hate the smell while I'm working all the plants and ingredients. It's really not a bad smell it's just I have to burn the plants and stuff to get the relaxing ingredients to make it a oil then add regular oil to give it the oil texture and then I add the scent and they tend to come in while I'm burning so there is a problem with that."

"Well why don't you just tell them not to come in or lock the room? I mean that would keep them out."

"Good idea, well I've got to go do some burning so that I don't run behind but I'll talk to you later okay."

"Can I come watch, there's not a lot else for me to do right now."

"Well," she said a little unsure whether it was a good idea to let him in with the fumes, "if you really want to I guess I don't mind but if you feel like complaining about the smell then just leave."

"Okay I will don't worry about it," he said and followed to a wall with what looked like a closet door. She opened it and then went up the stairs to a medium sized round room, it had a fireplace with a caldron, a wooden table with a chair, plants hanging upside down all around bunched together, and vials and other random objects of use that were placed all around the room on wooden shelves lining the walls. She sat on a cushioned seat at the table and took down some of the hanging bunches of herbs, she released the ties and separated them counting to herself.

He watched her work fascinated at her calm and relaxed way of setting her environment and her personal self in order. She put the herbs into the cauldron and an earthy dirt smell escaped and started wafting through the room sliding toward him so he could inhale it in.

"The smell isn't bothering you Inuyasha is it?" Kagome asked.

"Not at all, it actually smells good I don't see why other people think it smells so bad. It's an earthy smell, I enjoy it and am perfectly fine with it so I don't see a problem with the smell," he told her taking in another deep breath.

"Oh, well good, I'm used to people hating the smell so that's nice. I'm glad there's someone who doesn't mind the smell at least someone understands me and can deal with me," she said turning towards him and smiling at him.

He looked at her then, really looked at her and was amazed at how beautiful her smile made her. She had a way of lighting up a room in a way he had never seen anyone else do but her. It was amazing, she was amazing. She had taken him in with Miroku wounded and near death in the middle of the night without a question and had even called her friend for help without so much as asking for an explanation. The only one thing she didn't like was being called names; he'd have to remember that.

"So what are you thinking about? You seem to be deep in thought," she asked him again turning that smile on him that made him feel like a giddy moron.

"I was actually thinking about how beautiful you look when you smile and how kind it was of you to help me and Miroku without a thought to yourself," he said trying to use all the charm he possessed on this woman who amazed and intrigued him.

Kagome felt the blood rush to her face and knew she was blushing like a fool, his words made her feel playful and lighthearted. She like the feeling but was uncertain as to how she should react, she had never had the chance to flirt or even talk to any males that she was interested in because she never had the time or they were her married clients.

"Well Inuyasha I think that the smell is getting to you and has messed with your brain, maybe you shouldn't inhale the fumes so much."

Inuyasha surprised Kagome by laughing hard and loud in a deep manly voice that startled her and had her jump in her seat.

"Well I can see that charm isn't something that you are welcome to, I'll keep that in mind. So why do you live here with just your brother and a dog, why don't you have any other family with you besides Souta?" he asked her.

She went back in time to that night when she had been sitting at home and the phone had rung. When the world dropped on her shoulders and she was entirely responsible for herself and Souta.

"My parents died in a car crash about 2 years ago, Souta was just 13 when it happened, I was only 17 so it was hard to keep him with me but I went after it and we had a family layer who helped us, and we are still his clients because of all the help he's given us. So that's why it's just me and Souta, I bought Rocky about 6 months after our parents died, it helped us concentrate on something else and it was a highlight for us both. I got the call from the police chief at 8:27 at night on a Friday night, mom and dad had gone to their favorite restaurant to spend some quality time together, it was their every other week date night that they did. I was in charge and I got the call telling me that they had been in an accident where a drunk driver hit them at a four way stop," she told him. She felt the tears come to her eyes and her throat hitch up as she talked to him, it still hurt her to remember that night and how she had lost her parents there.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you bring that up I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked," he said feeling guilty when he heard the struggle she was having with her emotions.

"No I expect it, most people wonder why I have a 15 year old boy living with me, it's not hard for them to accept he's my brother but they still wonder how it all happened so I don't mind I'm used to it but it is still a little raw. I miss them so much, I loved them and I was devastated when I lost them to that crash. Don't worry though I understand that you were only curious and I expect it you should be curious it's a natural reaction so its okay don't worry about it."

Wow Inuyasha you're acting like a complete asshole lately, he thought to himself as he leaned his head down to smell something in a jar. He sneezed and Kagome quickly turned around to see what the cause of it was.

"Now who told you it was okay to just start smelling my jars, there's some stuff I'm sure you won't like the smell of or the affect they have on a person, don't smell anything or use anything unless I tell you it's okay some of this can be dangerous," she told him thinking of all the trouble he could get into if she didn't make sure he understood not to mess with her mixtures.

"Feh, I'll be fine not like it'll kill me I'll heal fine if anything actually does happen."

"Yeah sure, I'll just slip a male arousal brew into your dinner and we'll see what happens, technically you can't heal from arousal but it will give you a few difficulties," Kagome told him laughing as his face lost its cocky look.

"You wouldn't do that would you, I thought you were nice and would behave not strike at me when I'm vulnerable."

"Oh so food is your vulnerable side, I never would have guessed," she said enjoying their friendly banter as she added the oil to slicken the mixture in the cauldron.

A few minutes later she walked over to one of the shelves and grabbed a stool to step on so she could see all the shelves. She looked at all the shelves on that wall looking at the scents and thinking of which ones would blend together. She reached for the chamomile and as she was reaching for the vanilla she felt the stool slip from beneath her feet putting her at a sideways drop that she couldn't stop, she also couldn't stop the squeal that started out of her as she started falling heading towards the floor. She felt the instant panic go through her body as she realized she was going to fall and possible really hurt herself in the process, and then as she was caught and held bridal style to a very steady male body.

She looked up at him and stared directly into his eyes. The golden animalistic color made her body tingle as she wondered what he was thinking of at that moment. He held her tightly against him and she automatically wrapped her arms around his neck to relax their positioning.

He gazed into her dark chocolate brown eyes and felt like he was drowning, there were so many different streaks and lines that he didn't know where to look. He felt her relax against him and was surprised at the joy he found in that. He held her soft body tight against his for a few moments just enjoying having her in his arms at his total control. He slowly lowered her to the floor and let her feet touch the ground. He kept his arms around her waist so that she could steady herself and then he let her go when he knew she was under control.

"Thanks Inuyasha I appreciate you catching me like that, I could have had a nasty fall so thank you," she told him with a smile that made his inside do a weird jump.

"It was no problem, but I think we should lower those shelves for you or get you a step ladder because you could seriously have hurt yourself if I wasn't here."

"Yes I know, but there's no time for me to go and get a step ladder right now. With Souta in school and work and now I've got you and Miroku here, I just don't have the time right now, I'll get one though eventually."

"Well, I just think you should get one because with you being so clumsy you're bound to hurt yourself," Inuyasha said absently while looking at a few more bottles.

Kagome felt her body tighten and the anger spill over her body, clumsy huh, well she'd show him.

"So now I'm clumsy, first I'm just a bitch and now I'm clumsy," she said with her arms folded around her torso, "You do still remember that you're in MY house right, and since it is MY house that means that I can kick you out if you don't stop being a complete asshole!"

Inuyasha flinched as her voice escalated while she was telling him off, he turned to see her with her arms fisted at her sides and a look of promised murder on her face.

"Would it help if I said I was sorry?" he asked with a little worry in his voice.

"Well it wouldn't hurt to try now wouldn't it, god you could at least be a gentleman since I am letting you recuperate here without any special payment or anything. You could at least stop being so rude and learn how to speak like a civilized person!"

"Well if you weren't so bitchy and clumsy then I wouldn't have to say something, god you almost just cracked your head open and I saved your ass. But god, say one thing about a woman not having any grace and all of a sudden you're in the dog house. It's not my fault that you can't keep your feet underneath you and have to try to fly across the room to land on your head because you're so fucking clumsy," he said as they got into a full shouting match.

"Ah, you are such an asshole. I'm just asking that you be a little polite and treat me like a lady, it's not my fault you have no tact and can't figure out how to actually be charming and figure out how to treat woman like human beings. You're just so thickheaded that you can't get around the idea that I might not like the way you're talking to me because you're being rude, you're so used to being with guys that you don't realize I don't like being told I'm bitchy or clumsy. And what kind of a retard thinks that calling a girl a bitch is going to make her feel better; telling me I'm being bitchy isn't going to make me think that you're being sweet. It's going to piss me off and make me be even bitchier because you had the dim-witted idea that maybe it's be a good thought to tell m," she told him as her fists closed even tighter into balls of destruction.

"Well what kind of a bitchy person doesn't realize that when I'm telling you that you're being bitchy, LIKE NOW! I'm just trying to let you know so that you can calm down instead of acting like more of a bitch. Females always want to talk things out but the moment a guy needs the woman to chill out she decides to go postal, yet again, LIKE NOW!"

"I am not going postal you jerk off, I am just letting you know I don't appreciate your criticism."

"Kagome!"

"What!"

"Shut up!" he said as he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into his body placing his lips over hers and blowing both their minds apart into space.

Kagome closed her eyes in sudden reaction and stood strait as shock went spiraling through her body at the unexpected action. She felt heat run through her body and her hands drift up to his chest as she held onto him for shear support. His arms wrapped themselves around her waist to keep her up as his tongue flicked out to gently run along her bottom lip. She opened her mouth to him and wrapped her arms around his neck as he leaned her against the table she had been using to cut her herbs.

She felt the table dig into her lower back right above her butt, she just didn't care. His lips were like an aphrodisiac, she just couldn't get enough of his lips on hers as they slanted back and forth taking as much from each other as they could. She lifted her left leg and wrapped it around him bringing him in closer and drawing him in between her legs.

He ran his hands down and lifted her till she was sitting on the table and then ran his lips down over her neck kissing and licking and nibbling the skin that lay so exposed and tempting at his reach along her pulse line. He let his hands drift to her but and squeezed the sides that weren't completely on the table holding her up. She jumped a little surprised but turned her head to the side further revealing her neck and giving him more of her skin to access.

They both jumped as they heard a strangled cry from down stairs. Inuyasha lifted Kagome off the table and they both ran downstairs to see Miroku half on the floor and half on the couch reaching for a remote to turn on the TV.

"Sorry I tried to call but I guess you couldn't hear me, so I just figured I'd try to grab the remote myself," he said with a sheepish grin.

"You dumb ass, next time try to be a little more careful about moving around you're not healed as much as we would both hope," Inuyasha said as he helped shove Miroku back onto the couch.

"Sorry I yelled at you two but I guess you couldn't hear me from up there, probably just an odd angle to get up those stairs so I just figured I'd do it myself," Miroku said apologetically with a smile on his face.

"Well as long as you're okay I'm going to get some more work done. No Inuyasha you stay down here and take care of Miroku, watch some TV and relax," Kagome said running up her stairs quickly and slamming both doors shut at the bottom and top of the stairs to her workroom.

"What'd you do to piss her off, she really didn't want you up there with her," Miroku commented a little confused at how his usually very sly friend seemed to be having problems with this specific female.

"I told her she was clumsy and I don't think she liked that so she brought up that I called her a bitch before and I don't think she liked that either. I kind of shoved that into her face again, so I think the whole experience made her rather uncomfortable," Inuyasha said not hinting at any extra activity that happened.

But damn that woman, why did she have to be so tempting, and then when he finally did act on it she jumped right on board with him and then later ran away like a scared little animal. He would never understand woman he swore to himself as he sat on the floor next to the couch Miroku was laying on and started to glare at the TV.

Okay so Taja here, let me know what you think...(review me! i do appreciate the knowledge of people actually reading my stuff or then i just feel stupid) also i'd like to say thank you for putting up with me sorry it took so long, i'm a bad girl i know, i just didn't have time, so sorry, love y'all and i'll ttyl thanks bye


	5. Don't Go Lower

**How dare he, just how dare he, did he randomly find woman that he just grabbed and kissed!?! Was that something men thought was a decent and okay thing to do, just grab a woman and kiss her!?! Kagome thought as she sat on her stool a few hours later waiting for Souta to come home and for Sango to come back after she was done at work.**

**She put her finger to her lips feeling the tingle that was still there from his assault and her total lack of restraint. How could she have acted like that, she'd basically urged him on, so she hadn't been with anyone for a little while, okay 1 year and 3 months without a boyfriend or anything but it seemed to work for her, she thought as she scented and packaged her goods. **

**She concentrated on her work realizing that she had another hour before Souta got home and about 2 before Sango came over to check Miroku's wounds and see how he was healing so far. She started humming underneath her breath just playing as she worked. She relaxed as she went, picking scents and humming to herself as her hands worked quickly and surely to get her work done well.**

**She dipped a few extra herbs into one concoction when she felt a hand descend onto her shoulder and grip her lightly. She twirled in her seat and almost struck out in panic before she realized it was Souta.**

"**Oh, when did you get home?" she asked her little brother since she hadn't been paying attention.**

"**I've been home for 20 minutes, I called up to you and you didn't respond so I figured I'd come see if you were okay. I guess you are but I wanted to check and so I'm going to go play some video games now," Souta said with a smile and a shrug.**

"**Oh okay," Kagome said then her mind slapped her in the forehead, "wait mister! You have homework to do and don't you try and wiggle your way out of it I won't accept it you go get your work done now I'll be down in 10 minutes to help you and to start dinner for everyone."**

"**Ahh," Souta said and added under his breath, "damn."**

"**What did you say? That language is not appropriate and if you've learned if from anyone at school then you shouldn't listen to what they say you hear me Souta!" she yelled at him aghast that he would know such language and use it. **

"**I didn't learn it from anyone at school, that guy Inuyasha was using it down stairs. I thought it would be fine to use, if he can then I can too."**

"**Yeah you knock that off and do your homework you hear me, now."**

"**OK, I'm going," he said in his cocky teenage way.**

**She did love him, she knew she did, just sometimes she wasn't sure if she was cut out for taking mom and dad's places and raising him, maybe she shouldn't be raising him, and maybe he would do better if he had two parents.**

**Well there's nothing I can do about that right now except for doing my best, she thought as she finished her latest batch and cleaned up her stations going through her room and putting everything back so that it was in good, clean order for tomorrow.**

**Great so now Inuyasha was influencing Souta, that's just what she needed, some perverted cursing asshole influencing Souta, so she wasn't a saint but she was doing well and now this guy in less than 24 hours had kissed the common sense out of her and gotten Souta cursing. Although she had to admit that wasn't the first time Souta had used that word and a few more colorful ones too. **

"**Ahh, I can't even complain about him without realizing it's not his fault, urg," she said to herself as she walked down the stairs and then locked her door to her shop.**

**She turned around to find herself face first into a very big and very muscular chest, her hands came up from reflex and she braced herself against him as he slid his arms around her waist.**

"**Sorry I was about to come up to tell you Souta's home and that you're running out of milk so if you go to the store sometimes soon it would be a good idea to get some," Inuyasha said his voice running over her like a gentle caress.**

**She looked up at him and he must have seen something because he dropped his head and ran his lips gentle over hers in a soft stroke that sent shivers running through her body at lightning speed as heat seeped into every poor. **

**She pushed away and felt the heat run up into her face making her blush fiercely.**

"**Th...Thanks I'll remember that when I go to the store next, I appreciate that," she said and ran into the kitchen.**

**Kagome you fool, she thought to herself, don't look up at him you put yourself up for that, that was so dumb. Yeah so if I it ever happens against what is going to happen, you don't look up, just step back and then say thanks and walk away. Stupid, when there's a gorgeous guy who has already made moves on you and you respond in kind then push him away of course he's going to take advantage the next chance he gets, wonderful sending mixed messages now.**

**She thought to herself as she grabbed out a two pans and a large bowl. She started with Mac and Cheese Velveeta style and then added hamburger from the other pan to it and then heated up corn and peas in the microwave in the larger bowl and added that too. Suddenly she had Mac, cheese, hamburger, and veggies. Presenting **_**a la goober mush**_**! she thought as she prepared the table setting out all the silverware, the bowls, and the plates. **

**She went to the fridge and grabbed some Kool-Aid she had made the day before and then smacked herself in the head. Inuyasha had told her that she was running low on milk, then he'd kissed her and her brain and gone all fuzzy and she'd forgotten in her haste to get away.**

"**Great just great, you forgot to get milk even though he said you were low, great Kagome good job," she told herself.**

"**Are you looking for more of this stuff?" the white haired sex idol asked her.**

**She turned around to see him holding two brand new milk jugs, the same style and type she always got. He was smirking at her and then put on in the fridge while the other he left unopened on the table.**

"**I figured that you'd either forget or just ignore me, so I went to the store and grabbed some, Souta told me where the store was so that helped. I thought I'd help out a bit cause we are in your way and causing you a lot of grief so I figured I'd at least pitch in," he said that stupid smirk still on his face.**

"**Well thank you I do appreciate that," she said as she finished preparing the dinner table for everyone, "will Miroku be able to come sit at the table tonight?"**

"**He should be okay, if you take one shoulder I'll take the other that way he's balanced and we'll get him to the table."**

"**Okay then I guess we should get him in here first," she said and turned going into the living room with Inuyasha following behind.**

**His glance traveled down her body going from the silky black hair trailing down to her slim shoulders the gave way to long slender arms and a sexy back that slimmed into her tiny little waist. It was small, slim, and he thought it would be easy to wrap his arm around her little waist and hold her against him, wait he didn't just think he knew.**

**Holding her to him had been easy, and god so delectable. She had wonderful curves but she hid them well in her clothes concentrating more on comfort then style and being a good parent to her brother. He had to give her brownie points for that, doing all this just so that her brother could have a good life.**

**The kid didn't realize how lucky he was to have a sibling care that much for him, Inuyasha thought as he slammed his thought back to Kagome and her body trying to stay away from those thoughts and those memories from the past.**

**Waist he was on her waist, her waist traveled down into her butt that was a juicy little thing. God but she had a great ass, better than a lot he'd seen lately, or ever if the truth be told. He'd had his share of woman, he'd bedded them and just flirted with them, he'd ran his hands all over them in promise and then left them wanton.**

**But oh if he had the chance he wasn't sure he'd ever get enough of her gorgeous body. From her but came the back of her thighs and from there it was just long luscious leg for a small eternity. Oh but he'd love to wrap those long legs around his waist and…**

"**Inuyasha you think you wanna stop staring at me and actually help me move Miroku or are you going to stand there all day drooling like and idiot," Kagome flustered at him her face blushing bright crimson. **

"**Crap sorry," he said and grabbed the other side of Miroku whose face was the opposite of Kagome's and was pale. He was shaking and it seemed like he was going through a fever his body sweaty but cold at the same time. **

"**Please refrain from that language I'm trying to keep Souta away from cursing and you're not helping," Kagome said as she stepped forward helping Miroku along.**

"**Crap is not a curse, and neither is damn you're just too uptight," Inuyasha said.**

"**I don't mean to be rude, but I really would like to get to my seat and not get trampled while you too fight," Miroku said as his hand slid down and grabbed Kagome's butt.**

"**Hey get you're hand in a proper place or I'll skip Inuyasha and go right on to kicking your butt monk," she said raising a hand.**

**Miroku moved his hand quickly and sulking to himself unhappy at the denial from Kagome. **

**They made it to the table and sat Miroku down in a chair making sure he was comfortable before Kagome started moving making sure everything was ready.**

"**Souta! If you want to eat you better get out here because you aren't the only male here right now and they'll eat it all before you get a chance," Kagome yelled through the house towards Souta's room. **

**There were some yips, thumps, a slam, and too ouches before Souta finally made his way into the dinning room and sat down at the table grabbing the Mac and cheese supreme dish and scooping a whole bunch onto his plate before anyone could say anything.**

**Inuyasha watched the kid go after the food and realized the Kagome had been right to cook so much because her little brother was using his plate like a construction zone for the Ifle Tower. Inuyasha grabbed the bowl and got good portion sizes for himself and Miroku before he handed it gently to Kagome, she put some on her plate and then took the dish to the counter and put some on an extra plate that he presumed was for Sango.**

**They ate quietly and there wasn't much talk until Kagome decided that it was too quiet.**

"**So Souta how was school today, how'd the math test go?" she asked her little brother.**

"**It was okay, Mrs. Embermin doesn't understand anything about how to multiply fractions but I still passed so it's okay," he said and put his head back into his food.**

"**Ahum and you didn't say anything to her about her disability to multiply fractions right?"**

"**Of course I did, come on Kags she's stupid and she didn't know anything, so Mr. Jervins came over and looked and he told her she either needs to be dismissed from this class or she needs to learn pretty damn quick because she was wrong and I was right. So no worries it's all okay and I didn't get in any trouble."**

"**Did Mr. Frindal talk to you about talking to a teacher like that, you know you need to be respectful, she may not be right but she is your elder and does deserve her students respect."**

"**No Mr. Frindal called me in a told me to keep up the good work, apparently after I did that a lot of other students went to Mr. Jervins and told him what she'd done wrong with them too so I wasn't the only one. So see I actually did a good deed, technically, I got rid of a bad teacher that wasn't helping anyone and was in fact hurting the knowledge of the students."**

"**So now we have another teacher, or rather citizen in this town that has it out for us because you decided that they didn't deserve their job and told them off. You got her fired, I can't believe it, well if Mr. Jervins and Mr. Frindal had no problem with it them it's completely legal and if she does anything against us then we can call Mathew and set up a harassment case. At least this time we are ready and set, I wish you would stop proving that the teachers are useless and don't know what they are teaching, that was we wouldn't have 2 different families after us for revenge," Kagome said sipping the tea she'd made as her and Souta conversed.**

"**That made absolutely no sense to use can you explain?" Inuyasha said interested at how the kid had gotten in trouble but gotten out spit free with Kagome.**

"**Mrs. Embermin is Souta's math teacher, he is forever complaining that she doesn't know what she's teaching so he told her he thought she didn't know anything. So she brought in the other math teacher Mr. Jervins to prove Souta wrong which actually turned out to prove Souta right and her wrong, so she was fired and Mr. Frindal is the principal, he talked to Souta about it and said thank you. We've deal with this once before with a science teacher names Mr. Fallowhood, he was wrong about the genetic makeup of a squirrel, is that correct Souta?" Kagome asked after briefly explaining the situation.**

"**Yeah he said that squirrels only had an x chromosome and not a y chromosome. But males have to have an x and a y to be able to get testosterone. So he contradicted himself and I realized it and brought it to Mrs. Lant who brought it to the board of directors and showed how he'd been wrong and had been messing up his information giving his students faulty data. They looked through his classrooms and found that he was under code on like 17 regulations out of 120, so they fired him and now he doesn't like me at all. So I guess Mrs. Embermin isn't going to be happy if she ever does see me, so we'll have to call Mathew and tell him what happened, he won't get made right Kagome?"**

"**No Mathew won't get made, Mathew is our lawyer that's been with us since mom and dad died, he's the family friend, he's actually only 27 but he's the best and we consider him family for all the help he's given us. I'll call Mathew tonight and tell him what happened, he doesn't get off work till 9 so we don't have to worry," Kagome said as she started cleaning up.**

"**So you like the Mathew guy?" Inuyasha asked feeling his ears perk and his hackles rise waiting for her answer.**

"**Yeah Mathew's great, I think of him as an older brother and he's helped us out a lot," she said not realizing she's just cooled him down by notches.**

**I think of him as an older brother, that statement made Inuyasha calm right down, even if the guy was interested Kagome would never do anything with him and would fight against him, she wasn't interested in him like that.**

"**Oh so he's helped you a lot now, that's nice, should we move Miroku back now?" he asked feeling much better.**

"**Yeah sure, Souta if you want you can play some video games now IF your homework is done as long as Miroku doesn't mind because the living room is basically his now so make sure it doesn't bother him first," Kagome said nodding and then letting her brother know her instructions.**

"**Hey Miroku you mind if I play WWE Smackdown!?!" Souta yelled through the house.**

"**Nah kid go ahead, in fact if you got double controllers I'll play you and we can either double team or I can kick your butt," Miroku said from the kitchen as they walked through into the living room and seated him at the couch. **

**Souta thrust a controller into Miroku's hands and they started going through the game information setting up a tag team match against Hollywood Hogan and The Big Show. **

**Kagome laughed as they got into it and walked towards the kitchen putting things away. She didn't realize she was receiving help till Inuyasha slipped around behind her and put the Kool-aid and the milk into the fridge. He also grabbed the dirty dishes and filled up the dishwasher in perfect order as she put the remaining food in bowls wrapped over in tinfoil for leftovers if anyone wanted them.**

**They made quick work of the kitchen making it clean in half the time it would have taken her to do it by herself.**

"**Thanks Inuyasha for your help with the cleanup, I'm not used to it but it's nice having some extra help and not doing all by myself," she said smiling up at him.**

"**Well I wanted to say thanks for feeding us and putting up with us," he said leaning against the counter.**

"**It's really no problem, but I need something from you right now," she said.**

"**What do you need from me Kagome?" Inuyasha asked his brain going into overdrive at what she might be asking from him.**

"**I want to know what the situation is and what happened with you and Miroku. What exactly is going on?" she asked dashing his hopes to dust.**

"**Oh, well basically I can't tell you a lot. Me and Miroku are investigating some illegal cargo and while we were doing that the smugglers caught Miroku and then I had to grab him out of there and get us away, I realized he was hurt so I had to find shelter and safety. Lucky for us I found your house, although I am sorry to have put this burden on you but it was the first safe place I could find in the rain," he told her hoping that that would be enough for her.**

"**Oh so are you investigators, or are you more like F.B.I. Are you in the C.E.O. or what I'm confused, are you cops or what?"**

"**Well we actually are part of a force you've never heard of, we're part of the Investigative Force of Half Demons and Monks, we're the I.F.H.D.M. for short. There are actually 3 teams the consist of 1 half demon and 1 monk that work together on things that the government want dealt with quietly and without any notice by anyone. That's another reason Miroku wouldn't have been able to go to a hospital, too many questions and not enough time to come up with intelligent answers."**

"**Oh, so are you above the F.B.I. or what I'm still a little confused."**

"**We're basically specially enhanced warriors that are trusted in a bind to protect the country about all else and will take death over betrayal," he said trying to explain to her the best he could.**

"**Oh, so you're like the best of the best. They send you in when they know it's almost impossible because they have complete faith in you."**

"**Exactly, we're above all but we still are only used in extremely private cases. Most of the time people call in the F.B.I. or the C.E.O. so we aren't called on regularly, for the most part we just live our lives and are paid for it, and this is my 9****th**** mission in 6 years," he said as she lifted herself to sit on the table.**

"**Wow, so why do you stay hidden why not be known, is it for safety reasons?" she asked quiet intrigued.**

"**Yes, we stay hidden, secret that way we may have regular families, 1 of the half demons and two of the monks have families, the half demon is expecting his 2****nd**** child this coming winter. It also helps us get into places; if they don't know who we are it's easier for us to sneak in somehow."**

"**Ahh, so safety and being able to sneak, ha-ha, so are you a sneaky fellow Inuyasha?" she asked not realizing where she was going with this.**

"**Oh I can be very sneaky to the point where others don't know what is to happen next," he said and was suddenly seated next to her on the table his feet on one of the chairs in a comfortable relaxed position.**

"**Eek, wow you're also quick which probably helps," she said laughing.**

"**Yes it does, by the way, Sango just drove into the driveway and is now walking up the stairs to the door and….. opening the door," he said as the door opened and Sango walked through the house and then into the kitchen. **

"**Hey I'm starved got any extra chow around here?" she asked and was directed to the plate Kagome had made for her, "wow thanks Kags, is that WWE Smackdown, awesome!" she said taking her plate into the living room to eat and watch the two in there battle on.**

"**That was impressive, how good is your hearing?" she asked.**

"**Well enough that I can watch TV downstairs and still hear you humming prettily to yourself upstairs alone," he said smiling.**

"**You weren't listening were you?"**

"**Maybe, it sounded nice, peaceful and relaxing, I liked it."**

"**Oh, well if you promise to behave then I guess you can come up with me to the workshop if you would like to," she said wondering to herself why she was trusting him.**

"**I would like that very much, now I'm going to go and steal Miroku's controller and kick some 15 year old butt on Smackdown," he said and kissed her cheek quickly but gently before he walked out of the kitchen his hands in his pockets.**

**She gently touched her hand to the cheek he'd just kissed and wondered if maybe he wasn't so bad. He'd helped with the cleanup, he was spending time with her brother and they got along well, his job/occupation was a little uncertain but still he seemed to be well trusted, well-informed, and had a lot of free time to spend anyway he chose. **

**Maybe he wasn't so bad after all, he could be down right rude, but maybe, just maybe he could learn not to be. He seemed to have understood her anger today, and he'd made it disappear into something else quickly and efficiently without her knowledge. **

**He actually seemed like a nice guy, yes he had his rude moments but he also had times were he was so sweet she thought her knee's would go weak and she'd start trembling all over. **

**Wait, what was she thinking, she'd only known this guy for what, a day she couldn't just decide she liked him. That would require at least 3 days minimum not this 24 hour crap, that wouldn't work. She had to think and wonder if he would really be good for her and for Souta before she even thought about any of that or wondered if he was a really good guy, none of that till 3 days were over at least.**

**She went into the living room and found everyone watching as Inuyasha and Souta played tag team as The Undertaker and Papa Pump against Triple H and Sting. **

**Souta played as Papa Pump and Inuyasha as The Undertaker, Papa Pump doubled Sting over with a punch to the stomach and used the match cords to bounce him back and forth clothes lining him in the middle of the floor. **

**Sting tagged Triple H who picked P.P. off the mat and slammed him down causing the air to leave his body in a rush, he then grabbed P.P. by the arm and picked him up slamming him backwards into the mat using gravity to go down. **

**P.P. tagged The Undertaker who smacked Triple H across the chest 1...2…3 times before he grabbed him around the waist and body slammed him into the mat. He punched him in the face and twisted his knee in a leg lock. Triple H got free and then went headfirst into The Undertakers outstretched fist. **

**The Undertaker grabbed Triple H's leg and went for the 3 count, 1…..2…..3! Success! The judge grabbed The Undertaker and Papa Pumps arms and raised them in the air dictating the winners of the match.**

**Back in Kagome's living room the guys were going wild with success.**

"**Dude we totally kicked their butts! Yeah we rock, Triple H and Sting had no chance against Inuyasha and I playing as Papa Pump and The Undertaker!" Souta said deepening his voice on the last two names. He hollered with Inuyasha at their victory getting congratulation yells out of Miroku and cheers from Sango.**

**Souta turned and looked at Kagome, "Did you see that last body slam Inuyasha used to get Triple H and the tap out at the end, it was awesome I can't believe we beat them, it's really hard all the guys'll go insane that I kicked Triple H butt tonight."**

"**Yes I saw, it was actually very thrilling, I'm proud of you, now it's 9 so you get to go into you're room now, an hour and a half and then lights are out you hear me?" she said to her younger brother.**

"**Yep I understand, thanks Inuyasha, Miroku, that was really fun with you guys," he said and then stood up giving Kagome a hug and a peck on the cheek before grabbing Rocky and going into his room. **

"**Oh, we were having fun with the kid," Inuyasha said in an almost pout.**

"**Well unlike you he's got school and I've got to keep him on schedule or he'll miss class tomorrow and that's not going to help any of us because I'll get grumpy. So he goes to his room at 9 and lights are off at 10:30, that's our system and it works well for us," she told him her hands on her hips as she told him that things would not change just because they were staying over at the house. **

"**Okay, but can we play again tomorrow?" Miroku asked hopefully.**

"**Ha-ha, sure you can, does anyone need anything, cause I'm going to go take a shower so if you need anything ask now…. okay then I'm out," she said and then walked to her room getting her pajama's and a new bra and underwear. **

**She went into the bathroom and turned the water on to a hot but still bearable heat, she slid under the water and relaxed as she washed her hair and her body and then shaved with her pivot headed razor. She got out and quickly tumbled her hair relatively dry and got her pj's on.**

**She walked out to find the house very quiet and relaxing, Miroku was asleep on the couch, Sango was using the extra bedroom and was asleep in there making Kagome feel like she had some extra comfort with these two basically unknown guys in her house.**

**She walked through and into the kitchen to find Inuyasha laying over the table sleeping quietly, she watched him for a moment realizing how delicious he looked. **

**She moved her hand and placed it on his shoulder, he grabbed her and twisted bringing her to thump onto the table quietly as he stared at her not 2 inches from her.**

"**Did I frighten you or something, I'm sorry I was just wondering why you were sleeping on the table," she said her arms grasping the sleeves of his shirt tightly. **

"**Oh, I'm sorry," he said and gently brought her back up and set her bottom down on the top of the table, "I didn't know where you wanted me to sleep, Miroku is on the couch and Sango is sleeping in the extra room so I wasn't sure where you wanted me."**

"**Oh so you don't have any other place to sleep, yeah that makes sense, um…. I don't know where to put you," she said thinking of what to do.**

"**Tell you what, do you have any sleeping bags or extra blankets, yes good, lets go get them and I'll park right in the living room against the wall," he said as she nodded her head in answer and then agreement.**

**The walked to one of the doors that he hadn't seen open yet and saw that inside there were blankets, pillows, sleeping bags, sleeping mats, blow up matrices, towels, dish rags, and an assortment of other cloths and other things.**

"**Wow, you like to be prepared," he said the humor not hidden in his voice.**

"**Well I'm always worried I'll have to little or something, or what if Souta has too many friends over and I don't have enough room or there's a hurricane, I know it's stupid but I like to be prepared for everything just in case."**

"**Are you prepared?" he asked her a look in his eyes.**

"**I think so yes…..I'm pretty sure I'm prepared for almost anything, except maybe a flood I haven't gotten stuff for that, or possibly a tornado or...," she didn't get to finish as he wrapped an arm around her and brought her into full body contact with him.**

"**Are you sure you're prepared for everything," he asked smiling.**

"**Well maybe not everything but close I think…," she said as he brought his lips down gently on hers in a kiss that made her knee's lock and her hands clench onto him. **

**He held her up and found his hand diving into her hair to bring her closer as his other hand slide down a little to stay right about the dip down her butt. She wrapped an arm around his neck and the other gripped his shirt tightly as she held on while her world went into turmoil.**

**She was so sweet, she tasted of honey and strawberries, she smelled like lilac and felt so smooth he wanted to run his hands along her body in long tender strokes that would make her go wild and cry his name out in the dark. He wanted to feel her body beneath his moving against him in a frenzy of passion and desire. **

**She couldn't stop the moan that escaped her lips as he kissed her with such passion and care. She tightened her hold on him and dragged him closer to her as she accepted and returned his kisses. She let her tongue slip out and gently caressed his lips tasting him and her own cooking. She let her hand fisted in his shirt relax and slowly stroked down his torso feeling his whole body jerk as she got lower. **

"**You go any lower and we won't be parting tonight, darling," he said his voice tense and strained.**

"**Fine then," she said and kissed him one more time full of passion and heat then she turned from him and grabbed a sleeping bag, pillow, and a mat. **

**She walked away from his towards the living room leaving him shocked and very aroused to close the closet door.**

**She set up the mat against the wall that separated the living room and her room, then she slide the sleeping bag out of it's holder and unraveled it laying it out on the mat, she finally plumped the pillow and put it at the head of the sleeping bag.**

"**There now you have a place you can sleep, I'm going to bed now good night Inuyasha," she said and started walking away.**

"**So are we going to continue that little bit tomorrow or are you going to hide from me again?" he asked seriously confused.**

"**Now that, is just something you'll have to wait to see tomorrow," she said and then closed her door behind her leaving him standing in the living room wondering to himself if he'd ever understand woman and their constant change of opinion and thought. **


	6. Hug and Smack

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters other than Rocky, enjoy! and don't forget to review thanks!

She lay in her bed smelling the sweat candles give off their scents that she had created and was testing to see if she liked. The room was gently lit and smelled of lilac and fresh cut grass.

She stretched out on the clean linen placed on her bed and moved a sheet wrapping it around her leg as she stretched and relaxed her muscles getting ready to get up and start moving around.

Swinging her legs out of bed she grabbed her pants and slid them onto her legs as she ruffled around for a shirt to wear. She slipped her head through the hole and let it cascade down her body to her hips covering the belt of her pants.

She opened her door and quietly walked across the living room not knowing that golden eyes followed her as she went into the kitchen.

She turned on the stove top and grabbed the bacon and pancake mix starting the bacon and putting toast in the toaster while she also scrambled eggs and made the pancake batter. She moved around the room quickly making breakfast before she called everyone to the table.

She turned to put the pancake mix onto the pan when her eyes caught the sight on Inuyasha doing the pancakes for her.

"You're up early, I thought you'd be sleeping still," she said seeing the rumpled way he looked from sleeping.

"I woke when you opened your door, it makes a light noise but don't worry about it," he said as he grabbed a spatula from a drawer and checked the pancake.

"Sorry, I should get that fixed so you can sleep. You don't have to do the pancakes you know, I can do them while I do the bacon and toast and stuff," she said a little uncomfortable that he was in her kitchen.

"No it's okay, you can't do it all by yourself and its no bother for me, I'm up anyway so I might as well help."

"Well if you're sure and you don't need help…"

"Nope, I know how to do pancakes, I can do that."

Well it is nice to get some extra help, she thought as she went through the toast putting it in the toaster and then transferring it onto a plate as she cooked the bacon and stirred the scrambled eggs.

He looked at her out the corners of his eyes watching her run around the kitchen doing everything except for the pancakes that he was effectively tossing and cooking. He watched as she turned and twisted to reach everything and to move around objects. Her waist must get a good workout from doing that, he thought as he flipped a pancake.

The pancake he flipped went too far back and as he stepped back to get it he ran his back into the table toppling himself over and the pancake landed right on his crouch still hot from the pan.

"Yyiieehhpp!" he yelped as the heat from the pancake soaked through his jeans and the uncooked side slid onto him making a mess on the crotch of his pants.

Kagome rushed over with a hand towel that she'd quickly run under the faucet water and started getting all the pancake off his crotch without thinking. The rag cooled his jeans which he was grateful for, but having Kagome so close to all of him was heating him up faster than the pancake batter had.

He gently grabbed her around the wrists when she was almost done and looked down into her deep chocolate eyes holding her still and bringing her up against him so that she could feel all of him.

"I think it would be a bad idea for you to continue to try getting my crotch clean, you're getting me a little worked up sweetheart," he said as he gently glided his tongue across her neck by her pulse.

"Oh, sorry I was trying to help," she said unsure of how he trapped her with his golden eyes.

"You were helping, trust me, you were helping a lot," he said a mischievous smile on his face and a gleaming look in his eyes.

He let his head drop and planted a kiss on her sweet lips nibbling gently on her lower lip and sliding his tongue along the part in her mouth. The he pulled away and put her in front of her cooking food and then went back to his pancakes.

She smiled to herself as she finished making her portion of breakfast enjoying his little assault on her as they were cooking together. She had to admit to herself that it was nice, having him along, being able to get some help from someone else. But she knew he'd be leaving so she wasn't going to get attached, she refused to get used to him when he was going to leave in a few days.

The front door opened right as they were making the finishing touches for breakfast and in came Sango, who had left early to feed her fish and change her clothes for work.

"Any food for little ole me?" she asked smiling as sweetly as she could.

"I always have extra food for you Sango, help yourself there's enough to go around," Kagome said smiling as she went to wake up Souta.

She walked into his room and was shocked at how messy his room was. "Souta I know that you're a regular teen male but you could at least keep your room a little clean considering that I'm here to wake you up for breakfast. Come get some food and hurry or Inuyasha and Miroku are going to eat it all without you."

"I'm getting up…," he said in a tired half asleep voice as he lifted his torso and swung his legs over the side to get to his feet.

Kagome walked out and went back to the kitchen. Inuyasha was struggling to get Miroku into a seat at the table when she came in. She quickly rushed over and helped assist him getting Miroku comfortable and secure in the seat.

"Thanks Kagome," Inuyasha said and then seated himself next to Miroku helping him set up his plate for breakfast.

"You're welcome," she said as she grabbed the orange juice and milk from the fridge setting them at the table as Souta walked in and took his seat.

Everyone ate their breakfast talking about the day ahead. Sango promised to get some tomato sauce and noodles for spaghetti after she got off work.

"Spaghetti! Really you're really going to make spaghetti, oh Kagome my darling love what a wonderful soul you are, radiant and majestic," Miroku said.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, "Are you sure he didn't bump his head and get a concussion of something cause he's very strange."

"No no, he's like that with spaghetti, it's his favorite dish and he packs more than an elephant can eat, it's creepy," Inuyasha explained laughing.

"Oh, well then I guess I'll just have to ignore his outburst and do my cooking when Sango comes back," Kagome said as she started clearing the table.

Sango and Souta cleared their plates and put them in the sink before they headed off to work and school while Inuyasha helped Miroku get to the couch. Kagome finished clearing the table and started on the dishes while she heard hushed whispers between Inuyasha and Miroku in the living room.

The house was quiet, and Kagome relaxed as she got into her normal routine. She walked up to her work room and started making the scents for the sticks and candles she was making. Her mind went into itself as she went through the fluid movements she was so used to.

Her brain took her to her house on that dark night a few days ago when a white haired golden eyed stranger walked through her door and changed her world. She saw through her minds eye the way his shoulders took up the space of the door frame. She saw him with pancake batter on his pants as she tried to get it off and the look in his eyes as he told her to stop. She saw him laughing as he played WWF with Souta and Miroku.

'Oh no…' she thought, 'I think I may be falling for this guy, crap what do I do it's only been 2 days?' she asked herself.

She jumped as someone pounded on her front door. She ran down the steps as the door pounded, she looked into the living room to find Inuyasha sliding Souta's door to his room shut. She opened the door and her face fell as she saw who it was.

"Koga, can I help you?" she asked the disgust creeping into her voice.

"I'm here as a police officer Ms.Higurashi. There were two men who were seen creeping around the docks a few nights ago and they have guns; one was wounded pretty badly by an officer's gun so we're looking for them. Have you seen any suspicious characters around here recently?"

"I am the town witch, they come to me for love potions and good luck for tests, all the people I see are suspicious but no I haven't seen two men. What I have seen though is an officer who keeps harassing a certain young woman and wont take the hint of no, so if you would solve that little problem for me I would be much appreciated," Kagome told him feeling very awkward and hasty to get him out of her house.

"Now Kagome what kind of a guy would I be if I listened to your little no's, you and I both know that you want me," Koga said pushing her up against the wall and kissing her neck. She was trapped between the wall and his arms with no way of escape feeling as though she was being violated.

"Koga get off of me, now!" she said her voice escalating as she started to panic because his hand was starting to go under the hem of her shirt. She couldn't get him off of her; she couldn't get him away from her body or to get his hands off her.

Just then Rocky came out of the kitchen his hackles raised and a growl coming deep in his throat. Kagome heard a louder growl coming from Souta's room and she pushed against Koga as hard as she could feeling Rocky place himself between them as much as he could.

"Get out of my house, next time you come if you don't have another officer with you I will NOT allow you access."

"Fine I'll go but I will be back, and get a muzzle for that dog if he bites me I'm going to press charges," Koga said as he backed out of the door and slammed it behind him.

She leaned against the door her head against the peep hole she'd forgotten to look through. She let her knee's go and gently slid down the door until she was kneeling before it with her forehead still on the wood.

She felt the tears springing up in her eyes and blinked them back as she felt Rocky put his head on her shoulder, she lifted her hand and stroked his head murmuring love and affection for him. She heard Souta's door open and soon felt a hand on her back.

She looked up into golden eyes with her tears springing out down her cheeks; he lifted her up and held her tightly as she cried into his chest. She could feel his body vibrating with tension and unused adrenaline.

"I'm sorry for c…crying on you Inu…Inuyasha I really do app…appreciate it," Kagome said trying to contain herself.

"God sweetheart don't you worry about it, that asshole touched you and if the dog hadn't been there I would have had to get arrested just so I could kick that son of a bitches ass," he said stroking her hair lightly with his clawed hand.

"I'm sorry I should have looked th…through the peep hole b…but I didn't and I could have gotten you a…and Miroku in a lot of danger and trou…ble."

"Shh it's okay," he said picking her up bridal style and taking her into her room. She slide her arms around his neck and put her head on his shoulders.

He felt his heart wretch as she let the tears slide down her checks and wrapped her arms around his neck. He smelled her hair as he carried her through the house into her room so she could get some privacy, she smelled sweet like flowers and earth, and it was an amazing smell on her.

He gently sat on her bed still holding her in his arms as she wiggled into comfort on his lap. He held her as she got control of herself realizing that the situation could have gotten so much worse and being grateful that she'd gotten Rocky for Souta.

"I swear, that he will never lay another hand on you, I promise you that," Inuyasha said as he rubbed one hand across her back.

She looked up at him and smiled then looked down at his chest, "you and I both know that you won't be able to promise me that, you're not going to be around after Miroku is well enough to travel."

"Just because Miroku can travel again doesn't mean that I want to, plus this is an area that I think we will be in for awhile, there's a little confusion and misconduct here that our system wants Miroku and I to check out. So I think I'll be around to make sure that that asshole never touches you again," Inuyasha said lifting her chin to look into her eyes.

She slowly tilted her head forward and kissed him gently on the lips. He gently kissed her back and then stroked her hair trying to keep himself from being affected by her pliant body against his.

She snuggled into him relaxing against him.

"So you're really going to stay here, you're really going to keep Koga from me, or are you just saying that so that I'll relax. I don't rely on people Inuyasha and I'm not going to count on you, I'm perfectly fine all on my own and I don't need you to protect me but if you say your going to you better keep your promise to me," she told him pulling herself off his lap and walking around her room working off some frustration.

"Don't you worry about a thing, I'll be here and I'll take care Koga," Inuyasha said laughing at her distrust and doubt.

"Well I have no intention of trusting or relying on anyone I refuse to do that because nobody ever actually does what they're supposed to and I will not rely on you and then have you not turn out," Kagome said tears running down her cheeks as she tried to get over her recent scare with Koga's forwardness.

"Don't you fret your pretty little head," Inuyasha said hugging her close, "I'll prove to you that you can count on me, I swear it."

"Fine, but I still don't like it, but I'll give you a chance." She got out of his hold and walked into the kitchen poring her anger and distress into food.

Miroku finally got fed up waiting for someone to help him so he decided to move himself out into the living room for some TV time. He lifted himself onto his legs and crouched over his stomach making very small steps to the door of Souta's room. He got to the door and almost collapsed from fatigue as he tried to continue and make his way through.

He paused and swore under his breath as he tried to make his way through and finally reached the couch. He leaned his body down and gently set himself upon the couch. He checked his chest to see if the snitches had reopened and felt more relaxed as he saw they were healing quiet nicely.

He looked up as he heard some footsteps and saw Sango looking at him strangely.

"What? Do I have food on my face or am I drooling or something?" he asked her.

"No I was just curious to as why you decided to stare at yourself?"

"I'm not vain or something I was wondering if my wounds were healing all right that's all," he said trying to explain.

"Sure you think that," she said and started walking away. She walked right by him and he couldn't help but reach his hand out and grip her tight little bottom.

"OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING PUTTING YOUR HAND ON ME LIKE THAT!!!" Sango screeched and smacked him a good one on the side of his face. "YOU EVER TOUCH ME LIKE THAT AGAIN YOU ASSHOLE AND I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL EXTRACT YOUR INTESTINES AND MAKE YOU EAT THEM!!!"

"Yes ma'am," Miroku stammered and held his hand over his face smiling. 'That hurt but I think it was worth it, next time more squeeze and feel, also more ducking.'

Taja- hey ya'll don't forget to review i love to get info on what ya'll think (cough cough review cough cough) so thanks and let me know what you think and if i should continue or not thanks (cough review cough cough you know you want to) thanks everybody love ya!!!


	7. Unwanted Visitor

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the other characters

Taja-hey guys sorry it's taking me so long but school's been horrid and my guy just got out of boot camp so I wasn't even near my computer for awhile, so thanks for putting up with me and I'm so sorry that it has taken me so long to get back to this story, sorry again.

As she turned the burner on Kagome let out a deep breath, just relax, she told herself. The attack from Koga had scared her, it'd scared her bad but she was fine, she was strong wasn't she, so she'd be able to struggle through it.

Not like she needed Inuyasha to help her either, she was just fine on her own, had been for a few years now with Souta and all that. She'd been supporting them; she'd been keeping Souta away from the drugs and keep his grades up. She had been just fine before they came, and now she couldn't make decisions without wondering if they were the wrong ones.

She put the pan on the burner and started with some hamburger; she grabbed a pot and filled it with some water waiting for it to boil. Noodles, that's what came next, just go with spaghetti, it's easy to make without too many problems just simple.

She took another deep breath and held it for a second, then let it out relaxing her whole body. She would just cook dinner, clean up, and ten go to bed early, that way she could get some extra sleep and this day would be over sooner.

How do you convince a woman who was just attacked by some horny male that she'd be fine, how? As much as he told her and tried to assure her he knew she'd still wonder if he really did mean what he said, if he really did mean to make sure that Koga left her alone.

Inuyasha paced back and forth in the living room as she cooked for dinner releasing some stress.

He couldn't even be his charming self and take her to dinner or something because he was undercover, no one could know he was here and at the moment it was actually working out just fine for him. Except that he hadn't been able to go after Koga, fucking bastard touching Kagome, she didn't deserve to be treated like that by anyone let alone an officer who is SUPPOSED to have some form of decency and take care of the people in his jurisdictions.

Hopefully the Monk would be better and then he would be able to take care of the mission they were on and then he could take her out. Take her to a nice restaurant and buy her a bouquet of flowers, roses she'd like roses, maybe white, or red he'd have to ask Souta what he thought she'd prefer. Maybe dinner and a movie, no too high school, but dinner sounded good, something from there.

He felt a hand touch his shoulder, he jumped turning in the air towards the person who had snuck up on him.

"Um… Inuyasha the foods ready so if you want to start eating it's fine. Miroku already ate his along with Souta when he got home and Sango's working on hers now so if you want to eat your welcome to," Kagome told him her head cocked to the side wondering what had gotten him so distracted, she'd called his name at least 3 times before touching his shoulder.

"Oh right sure, did you eat already? You're not going to make yourself sick because that freak touched you are you?" he asked concerned for her health.

"No I'm not that dumb, I already ate so don't worry about me, I'm just going to go to sleep now, I just want this day over," she said and walked around him going towards her room. He watched as she gently closed the door her face closed not showing her emotions but her eyes screamed at him in dismay.

He felt himself swallow as the door closed and he heard the lock snap into place. Why did he just have to be on a mission now when this angel needed support and help, why did it have to be now that this happened when he couldn't do anything to help, he hated it.

She tore her shirt off her body and stripped her pants down her legs in anger and despair. Why did Koga have to do that, why couldn't he just leave her alone. Now Inuyasha had seen her shame, he'd seen her when she was helpless and feeble. She had no power against Koga she knew that, because he was on the police force there was nothing she could do, who would believe her word over his. Orphan element witch, as the townsfolk called her, against a man of the law, they would laugh in her face and she'd be even more disgraced in their eyes.

She put her flimsy nightgown on and crawled into her bed pulling the covers up to her chin. She let the tears silently fall down her cheeks and sniffled trying to keep her humiliation hidden from those in her house.

She sniffled a few more times and then wiped away the tears telling herself that tomorrow would be a better day, that tomorrow all this would be forgotten.

He could smell her tears; the salty tears that he knew were cascading down her sweet rose colored cheeks and dripping from her chin. He could hear the little sniffles she was keeping from the rest of the house and was glad he was the only one who could hear, she'd feel even worst if she knew he could hear her as she quietly wept for her sorrow.

He wanted to move the world for her, turn the universe and save her from this fate that had decided to come upon her.

Koga… why'd he decide to harass her, he knew why, because Koga knew no one would believe her. No one would believe that Koga could be such a heartless monster to someone so innocent and sweet who had suffered so much but done so much good just for others.

Inuyasha thought to himself as he walked through the house, more like paced he thought to himself as he made another trip around the living room and through to the kitchen.

It was a mess, the kitchen, plates and other dishes filled the since in a mess of sticky dinner food. The dishes that still had food left were uncovered ready to be taken care of and no one was doing anything.

Might as well start here and do my best, Inuyasha thought to himself and started to gather the dishes together, he took them out of the sink to fill it with water so he could wash the dishes by hand.

Why could he do to prove without a doubt that Koga was harassing Kagome? A tape recorder was an okay idea but could be passed off to quickly and witnesses seem to be a no since no one as of yet seemed to have said anything about the situation. Video tape, that's what he needed to prove Koga was harassing her, you can't discredit a video tape, at least no easily.

He'd buy a video tape and hide it by her front door so that no one would know about it, not even her, and he'd have proof next time to take to the police chief and a judge and anyone else he needed to show.

At least he could do something to help her, he thought as he scrubbed a nasty plate trying to get the grime off of it.

He scrubbed the dishes till they sparkled and dried them with a dish rag before putting them away where Souta showed him they should go. He then grabbed some tin foil and covered the remaining food holders before putting them into the fridge to keep them fresh. He wiped off the table getting off all the crumbs and gunk making sure to get the counters too to get her kitchen clean for her.

All of a sudden he smelt blood, not just any blood but female blood. It must be Kagome she might be hurt, he thought before rushing into her room breaking the lock on her bedroom door in the process and bursting into the bathroom shoving the door almost off the hinges….

Kagome raised her head from the pillow and started at her ceiling. Why the heck was she just lying here, why was she letting him get the better of her? She was just letting him win, she was letting him win she wasn't even trying to better herself just sulking and how dumb was that.

She rolled off the bed and climbed to her feet, she then walked into her bathroom stripping clothes off as she went and dropping them on the floor as she walked towards her shower turning the water on and adjusting the temperature. She then climbed in and washed her hair, some chamomile shampoo she'd made herself with some body wash she'd also prepared.

After washing she rinsed herself. Her hands ran over her body feeling the silky smooth feel of her newly cleaned scented skin. Then she grabbed her razor and began to shave, she shaved her under arms and then went on to her legs.

She grabbed some soap lathering up and then ran the razor over her leg, smooth and sure strokes. She felt along her leg after the razor for any missed spots then as she went over her ankle it cut.

"Oh shoot, now I'm bleeding," she said as she finished and did her other leg. She pushed the shower curtain back and reached for the towel just as the bathroom door burst open. Inuyasha rushed in and looked strait at her.

His eyes went to her ankle and then slowly traveled up the rest of her body after he assured himself she was fine, his eyes searched all her curves and arches. She felt her face flush and her knees go weak as his eyes took in every detail, then he realized what he was doing and his face turned red as he turned around.

"Sorry," he said his voice hoarse and strained, "I smelt blood and wanted to make sure that you were okay."

"No it's okay," she said her voice a little shaky as she grabbed the towel and wrapped it firmly around herself. She touched his shoulder and he looked over it to make sure she was covered before turning around towards her again.

"So you're okay then?"

"Yes, I'm fine, just cut my leg shaving sorry to worry you I'm okay though," Kagome said trying to ignore the fact that he'd just seen her completely naked.

"Well if you're fine I should go then, umm, I'll get a band-aid for you and put it on the counter in the kitchen."

"Okay thank you Inuyasha."

"Keh," he said as he took one last look at her and then walked through the door closing it behind him.

She sat down on the toilet and took a deep breath. Wow, she though, that was a little embarrassing and shocking, I wonder what he thinks about it, and me? She toweled herself dry and put her clothes on drying her hair. She walked into her room and put on her deodorant and perfume hoping to make herself smell good, no reason why, she told herself, just to smell good that's all.

She walked out of her room noticing the lock on her door was busted; guess he was a little worried, she thought to herself as she ambled into the kitchen. She looked up right into Inuyasha's eyes as she went through the frame of the door, he looked down at her and she saw something in his eyes that thrilled and scared her at the same time, a look of pure passion.

"I can't find the band-aids," he said trying to swallow as his eyes traveled over her. She blushed wondering what images and thoughts were going through his mind at the moment.

"Oh, after Miroku got hurt I put some on top of the fridge to make sure there were handy just incase, Souta is kinda clumsy so I figured with more people in the house it'd be a little cramped and mistakes are more likely to happen. Don't worry I'll get them its okay you go relax," she said walking over to the fridge and standing on tip toes to look over the top.

Inuyasha sighed as he watched her try to crane her head to see the top of the fridge, he reached a hand over and handed her a band-aid he thought would be an acceptable size. He then grabbed her by the waist and placed her on top of the counter grabbing the antiseptic after she was settled.

"Now what do you think you're doing?" Kagome asked as she watched him grabbed a wash cloth and wet it.

"I'm cleaning you up and making sure you didn't cut yourself too bad," he said matter-of-factly as he looked at her through half closed eyes, "you do realize I'm going to need to see your legs right?"

"Huh? Oh… okay," she said realizing that he was asking her to pull her skirt up that she'd put on. She slowly pulled the skirt a little bit past her knees and watched as his eyes started to cloud over, she felt her stomach jump at the realization that she could do that to him.

He slid one hand on one of her legs from the foot up to her knee and then onto her thigh pushing the skirt up just a little bit higher, her breath gasping out as his hand tickled her. She slipped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him to her kissing him with a passion she'd never experienced before.

She felt his hand tighten on her thigh and then his other hand was on her neck pulling her head towards his. She felt his tongue slide over her lips asking for entry and she opened letting him slide into her mouth their tongues fighting wildly for dominance.

She slide her other hand into his hair and toyed with it hearing a light groan come from deep in his throat. He pulled his lips away and she moaned in irritation before he placed them on her neck nibbling his way down to her collarbone, she'd never realized how sensitive that area was before, now she knew for certain.

He kissed and nibbled to the hem of her shirt and suddenly his hands were pushing her shirt up so he could kiss her stomach and go up kissing her in the valley between her breasts as he pushed her shirt up as high as it would go without pulling her shirt off.

She felt herself move against him uncontrollably as her body responded to him and she realized she wanted more, she wanted this, and she wanted him, only him. She'd had experiences with other guys but no one had made her respond like this, wanton and blatant.

She still held him to her clinging with lust when Inuyasha suddenly flipped his head up and pulled her shirt and skirt down quickly grabbing the wash cloth and slapping onto her bleeding leg right as Souta walked into the kitchen.

"What'cha do Kags, cut yourself again?" Souta asked innocently not understanding that desire he'd interrupted upon.

"Y…yes," she said a little shaky, "yeah, just cut myself and Inuyasha was helping me because I couldn't reach the band-aids on top of the fridge."

"Well be careful okay," Souta said as he walked out of the kitchen with a soda in his hand.

"God, baby we can't keep doing this, it's driving me mad," Inuyasha said as he peeled the cloth off her leg to check it, he quickly applied some antiseptic, Neosporin, and the band-aid onto the cut.

"I know, I know and I'm sorry Inuyasha, I'm sorry," she said feeling her face flush and body tingle.

Inuyasha walked out of the kitchen frustration tightening his shoulders under his shirt as he went through the frame. He walked into the living room and then turned around changing his mind, he went back into the kitchen.

"I need to take a shower, where do I do that?" he asked.

"Oh, you can use mine or the one that connects from the living room, which ever you prefer it doesn't matter to me," Kagome replied as she stared up at him.

"Kay then I'm using the one attached to the living room. Can't be smelling her while I'm in the shower, cold shower that's what I need," he said mumbling the last sentence.

Miroku lay on the couch scanning the room feeling useless and bored. He'd spent two days doing nothing but healing and he felt lazy and anything but rested, he was rearing to go, then again that might be because of the woman who kept bending in front of him.

Sango had decided to help Kagome by doing some cleaning so she was walking around the living room picking things up from the floor, cleaning off the coffee table, and vacuuming. She continued to bend over when she was picking things up, he almost wondered if she was doing it on purpose because there was no way she didn't realize he was staring at her.

He'd told himself countless times in the last half hour to stop staring at her, that it was rude. He'd started singing little songs in his head to distract himself, but then she would bend and he'd lose it all over again.

He groaned to himself as she bent again to grab a Kleenex that was on the carpet tucked into a corner, no doubt it was Souta's doing. Sango looked over at him at the sound her face scrunched in confusion.

"Are you okay Miroku, are your wounds hurting you?" she asked straightening and walking over to him her hips swaying unintentionally.

"No and no, I'm not okay but it's not my wounds," he said being honest but trying to brush off her concern.

"Well if you're not okay you should need some help, let me help you."

"Darling there are only two things able to help me right now, the first is a gun, the second is you. Though since I'm sure you don't want to help me with this particular problem I'm likeable to get the gun."

"Oh," she blushed, "well I don't know how to help you with that certain problem,"

"I don't suggest we try I'm not in my top form and if we were to I'd want to be to show you what I can really do for you," he said his teeth flashing.

"Uh, I think you'd better deal with that problem yourself," she said rushing out of the room almost bumping into Inuyasha as she ran into the kitchen.

She saw Kagome there with a confused expression on her face, almost bewildered.

"Oh my god, Kags he's hitting on me, and not just a little I mean full 'I want to have sex with you' hitting on me."

"What do you want me to do about it I can't tell the monk to stop or anything I mean it's not exactly in my jurisdiction to deal with ragging hanyous and perverted monks, I have enough problems with just a 15 year old boy."

"I don't know but I have another problem, I'm really attracted to him and I'm not sure I'll be able to walk away when he gets better, he maybe perverted but he's really good looking," Sango said her face flushing a bright red.

"Oh, then I see your dilemma. What if you tell him that till he's better you'd rather just establish a relationship as friends? That'll let you learn about him and figure out if you really want to be with him and it'll help you form a bond or at least an understanding of each other in the event that it does happen."

"Kags you're a genius thanks a bunch, now I'm going to go to bed I'm tired and I gotta go to work tomorrow," Sango said stretching and walking towards the extra bedroom.

Inuyasha walked out of the shower feeling refreshed and more relaxed. He looked around for his clothes but they weren't on the bathroom floor like he had expected them to be. He toweled himself off quickly and then wrapped the towel around his lower half opening the bathroom door to find everyone was asleep.

He walked through the house confused as to what had happened. He heard Kagome moving around her room and decided to ask her where his clothes had gone.

He knocked on her door and waited for her to open the door. It swung open revealing her in nothing but a long shirt, and maybe a pair of underwear underneath. He could tell she wasn't wearing a bra because she appeared to be cold.

"Uh…uh I was wondering where my clothes went," he said feeling his body harden.

"Oh, well I took them so that I could wash them, I was just looking for some of dad's clothing for you to use tonight. I've got a pair of sweats and a shirt I've found that should fit you, sorry I meant to have them in there before you got out. I figured you'd been wearing those clothes for a few days so you might want them washed," she said her toes scrapping against the floor.

"Meh, all I know is I need some clothes I can't walk around like this all day," he said motioning to the towel and his naked chest.

"Yeah, well come in the clothes are in hear and I'm sure you don't want to be getting dressed out there, come on you can use the bathroom," she told him pulling the door closed behind him as he walked through the doorway.

"So where are these clothes?" he asked.

"Over here," she said walking towards the bed the bottom of her shirt not quite covering her whole bottom. He saw she was wearing a pair of underwear that was the short boy stilled type, there were red. Red along with the shirt, god she looked good.

He swallowed and his hand fisted in the towel as he felt his body tighten more and certain parts of his anatomy become hard. Shit, he though, I have to get out of here before I do something we'll both regret.

He walked towards the bed and grabbed the clothes she handed him; he hurried towards the bathroom almost tripping in his haste to get himself clothed. He walked through and locked the door glad that he hadn't broken that lock as well as the other one.

He walked out a few minutes later wearing the clothes, they fit more or less which was good, she had been worried they'd be to small along the shoulders and a little short in the leg.

"So do they fit okay? I can try to find something else if you need something different, a pair of shorts or something I wasn't sure what would be comfortable for you."

"No these are fine, now I need to leave you alone and go to bed myself," he said struggling to leave her, he leaned over and gently brought his lips down on hers. He pulled his face up and gently touched her cheek before growling deep in his throat and leaving her alone in her room.

She crawled into bed feeling alone but still safe because she knew that Inuyasha would be sleeping right outside her door.

She woke to someone pounding on her door. She quickly rolled out of bed and looked at the clock; it was 3:00 am in the morning a full two hours before she had to wake up Souta. She grabbed her robe and threw it over herself.

She glanced and immediately felt panic run through her system as she saw police light. Oh no, Inuyasha and Miroku are in trouble, she thought as she went over to Inuyasha who was on his feet looking for a place to go.

"Head up to my work room they probably won't go there, I'm sorry I'll do my best," she said feeling like she was letting him down.

"Don't worry about it we'll be fine," he said and grabbed Miroku under his arms holding him up and helping him get to the door as quickly as he could, he closed the door after he'd gone through.

Kagome ran through the house tightening her robe around her and tying it as she threw the door open.

"Can I help you?" she asked irritated.

"Ms. Higurashi, we have recently found tracks from 3 nights ago where two men have seemed to have passed by your house very closely. We are searching all the houses along these roads to make sure that they have not been taken in by anyone or have taken hostages. We as the police would like to search your house to confirm this," said an officer that Kagome had known since she was little.

"I guess that would be alright though I ask you try to keep it quiet I have a brother who needs to be able to perform in school tomorrow."

"Mam we can't promise anything but we will try to keep it quiet for your brother, we should check his room also, and may we do that first to get it out of the way?"

"Fine, come in please," Kagome said moving aside so the officers could come into her house.

Koga walked behind some of the other police men and smiled at her in a devilish way reminding her of their earlier encounter. Kagome could help but shiver as she thought of it as he walked though her house with the other officers checking all the crevices and corners.

The searched her room and the living room, the kitchen, bathrooms and closets. The searched Souta's room and then came to the extra room that Sango was sleeping in. The police chief pulled her aside after Sango had moved to the living room couch.

"Why is she here?" he asked a scowl on his face.

"Well Officer Wolf came earlier today asking if I'd seen the men and I asked her to come over, I figured we'd all feel safer if she wasn't alone and that there w another person in this house besides me and my brother," she said feeling herself becoming nervous.

"Well if you're sure that's the reason….," he said pausing to give her time to confess she was sure.

"Yes Chief that's it, I just wanted to be safe," she said trying to relax a bit.

"Check the last room and then let's get out of here," the chief said motioning to her work room where Inuyasha and Miroku were.

"Wait!" Kagome said as a officer opened the door showing the stairs. Inuyasha and Miroku must be at the top away from the door upstairs because it was open showing some of her workroom but not the two men.

"What are we waiting for?" the chief asked rather suspiciously.

"Well…it smells up there and I wanted to warn you, that's where I make all my concoctions so it smells a little and most people don't like it. I just wanted to make sure you knew because if you breath it in too quickly and aren't ready for it since it can make you faint, it's happened," Kagome said coming up with a quick reason.

"I'm sure that's why…oh urg, it smells awful," the chief said as a whiff came down the stairs towards him. The smell was one of her not-so-prepared brews that was supposed to be used for ingrown nails on the feet or fungus.

"I told you, I'm sorry some of the ingredients just smell bad together though it's a really good remedy for foot fungus and trench foot," she said smiling sweetly.

"Chief there is no way that dog hanyou could deal with that smell, I'm sure of it I'm getting sick, trust me no one could be up there whether life or death," Koga said panting with his mouth open and tongue lopping out.

"Urg, I can't disagree with that logic lets get out of here guys there's no one here," the chief said heading out his officers behind him.

"Ha that'll show 'em," she said as the door closed. She ran up the stairs to her workroom to see Inuyasha and Miroku huddled against one wall Miroku's face a mask of pain and irritation. "Are you both okay? I'm so sorry I didn't know they'd just show up, I'm sorry so sorry."

"Don't worry about it sweetheart it's okay lets just get Miroku somewhere okay," Inuyasha said his face a mask of stone but Kagome could see the anger in his eyes.

"We'll put him in the guest room; Sango's already asleep on the couch so he'll be more comfortable in a bed," Kagome said grabbing Miroku's unoccupied shoulder and helping to bring him down the stairs and into the extra bedroom.

Kagome made him settle into the bed and got him to relax. He was in some pain because of his wounds but they were healing fast and in another 2 days she was sure he would be able to travel. Now why did that thought bother her she wondered, it was impossible that she would miss Inuyasha, wasn't it. She shook her head of those thoughts and helped to get Miroku more comfortable and settled down to go back to bed.

She walked out of the room with Inuyasha behind her, she turned and he almost ran into her he was so close.

"I'm sorry, I tried to get them out as soon as I could but there was no way me to let them out sooner without seeming to be under pressure or up to something, I'm just so sorry Inuyasha," Kagome said her heart constricted and her voice strained as she felt guilty for almost getting them seen and taken in.

"Hey it's not your fault, we should have been more careful especially with Koga coming in today to visit you and how he acted then, it's not your fault I should have been paying more attention," Inuyasha said as he frowned, not at her but out the window towards the retreating lights.

"Miroku's going to be okay thought right?" she asked worried.

"Don't worry he's going to be fine he's stronger than you'd think with the average monk, that might be because he's not celibate or tries not to be but still. He'll be fine I won't lose my partner over such a little scrap as that he'll get through it."

"Well I'm going back to bed, or at least I'm going to try, night Inuyasha."

"Good night Kagome," he said feeling his insides hitch as he watched her walk away from him towards her lowly room.

Oh how he wished he could be there with her, to feel her body with his hands, his tongue, his own body against her. He grew hard at the thought but couldn't stop himself from fantasizing. Inuyasha could almost feel her hands on his body, stroking and touching him in the most exquisite places. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he plunged into her, her crying out his name, her nails clawing at his back, oh he wanted it so bad he was almost bursting already.

He took a deep breath in trying to relax his body but it was no use now, he just had to wait it out now feeling the pain and yearning of his body. But it was better that that rejection right, better that than hurting her, better that than letting go and letting her take his soul. He could deal with physical pain, but he wasn't an emotional guy, and he wasn't about to become one because some wench happened to look like a goddess.

He threw himself on the made up bed by the witch's room feeling torn and too frustrated to even try to sleep. She was maddening, she made him crazy, she was a temptress, a seductress and there was no way he could let her near him, or he knew he would lose his heart and soul to her for she was more perfect than anything on his earth.

Inuyasha woke in the morning hearing her in the kitchen, he didn't know how he'd fallen asleep or when, he also wasn't sure how she'd gotten by him without making a noise. He could smell the breakfast she was preparing and his mouth watered, but not just at the food.

He got up and went into the kitchen scrubbing his face in his hands trying to wake himself up. He opened his eyes when he got to the kitchen and saw Kagome in her usual place doing her almost acrobatic routine to make all the food at once. He couldn't help but grin as she turned around and gave him a morning greeting a smile on her face that made his toes want to curl.

"Good morning, did you manage to get some sleep after out little visit from the police force?" she asked him flipping a pancake in her pan with one hand and rolling over some sausage and bacon with the other while she looked at him.

"I somehow managed to get some shut eye, not sure how though," he said thinking of the torture she must know she was putting him through.

"Well I'm glad someone did, I couldn't fall back to sleep so I ended up doing some braiding and stuff for some baskets, very relaxing I might say, and it makes your fingers much more flexible, or at least more hassle-free," she said and he noticed tiny sleep deprivation marks under her eyes, she hadn't fallen asleep indeed and she still had a handful of hours to get through her day.

"You want any help with breakfast?" he asked hoping she'd accept some help from him.

"Um…yeah I guess so, I'll keep control of the pancakes this time if you can watch the sausage and toast," she said sliding over to give him room.

He slid into the spot she had opened for him and couldn't help but notice the sweet curve of her hip beside him. He watched her in his peripheral vision as he took care of the items she asked watching as she took care of the pancakes, eggs, and bacon.

They quickly took care of breakfast and had everyone fed before they knew it. Sango went to work while Souta when to school, Miroku was strong enough to be able to move himself around the house know without help which was good because Inuyasha was starting to get very irritated hauling him around.

Kagome started cleaning up the dishes with Inuyasha helping like he seemed to be determined to do whenever she was cooking or cleaning up afterwards. She washed the dishes while he rinsed and dried them. They were getting used to their pattern and each other; Kagome couldn't help but feel worried that he'd leave and that she'd miss him. She realized she'd never be the same now that she'd met him and he'd pushed himself into her life.

Kagome heard a knock on the door just as they were finishing up.

"Stay here I have to go see who that is," she said and went to the door to open it. She regretted it as she saw who it was on the other side.

"Kaggy Darling I need a favor, stupid males just aren't paying attention to me the way they used to and I need a perfume or something or other that will attract their attention," said the young woman in front of her.

She'd hated this woman for years, her preppy, perfect, rich, get everything she ever wanted in life attitude. Stupid female with the black hair and brown eyes that mirrored Kagome's own, but the difference between them was in personality and dress.

While Kagome was a sweet natured person and wore practical clothes, the other woman was rude, arrogant, spoiled and wore clothes that made her look like a pick-up slut.

Her name was Kikyo and they hadn't gotten along in years, simple disputes and arguments had kept an irritated acquaintance between them. She wore heels that gave her 3 extra unneeded inches, fishnet stockings that reached up to the tiny black mini skirt that barely covered the black thong noticeable in the back, a white halter top over a black bra, and white hoop earrings that stuck out of her black hair.

Kikyo strutted into the living room ignoring Kagome's protests.

"So what can you give or make me, for a fee I know but I need something these men are irritating me to no end and I need some attention from them before they leave altogether."

"Kikyo I don't have anything at this time that would help you but maybe in a few days I can have something mad to appease you," Kagome said trying to block Kikyo form going farther into the house.

"But Kaggy I need it now, I can't wait 'a few days' for you to make something, I thought you had this witch stuff all around your house. Can't you take like 15 minutes and make a quick brew or something, sprinkle some pixy dust or chant in a circle or something," Kikyo said a silly and childish pout on her lips.

"Kikyo it doesn't work like that, I take natural herbs to make remedies or charms, yes I can make something for you but it is going to take me a day or two. I have other brews that are going and scents being made and so it'll take me a little time to get the herbs I need and finish some stuff so I can start on your brew," Kagome said pushing a strand of hair behind her ear in exasperation.

"Fine I'll back two days, understand two days and I would hope that you would have something for me by then or I'll find another witch to go to," Kikyo said glaring at Kagome.

"You just try to find another witch in this town then I'll be worried."

"Just get my brew done befo…. And who is this little morsel?" Kikyo asked looking behind Kagome.

She turned to see Inuyasha with a drying towel in his hands looking between her and Kikyo with a confused look on her face. Kagome couldn't help but let a sigh escape her lips that he had seen Kikyo and that she'd seen him.

"Hello there, my name is Kikyo," said the woman putting her hand out for Inuyasha to grasp. Instead he just looked at it with a puzzled look on his face and then went to stand beside Kagome wrapping his arm around her waist and putting a kiss on her neck.

"That's nice to know," he said still paying attention to Kagome's neck.

Kikyo's face turned bright red at the complete denial this gorgeous man was giving her while he continued to flirt with Kagome.

"And you are…?" she asked trying to learn his name.

"Kagome's boyfriend," he said flatly looking directly into Kagome's eyes that she had turned to look right at him with.

"So Kagome you finally found yourself what does Koga say about this or does he even know?" Kikyo said a evil smiling coming to her lips.

"He doesn't yet but he will, I know how he treats her and he won't any more," Inuyasha said his eyes getting a red rim around them that slightly frightened Kikyo.

"Well then I best be off, but I will be back for that…witch brew you've promised me Kagome," she said smirking at Kagome.

Kikyo walked over to the front door making sure to swish her hips back and forth as she walked, she turned and accentuated one of her breasts saying, "Ta-ta for now," as she wiggled her fingers and walked out the door.

Inuyasha turned Kagome towards him and pulled her body full against his feeling every curve, every inch of her against him.

"Are you okay? I heard everything she said, how she kept calling you a witch and being all smug with you. You are no more witch than I am angel, she doesn't know what she's talking about, over boastful bitch," Inuyasha said gently kissing her neck.

"So you saw that part of her, most men don't."

"Well I'm not most men now am I?"

"No you're not," Kagome said pulling his head up for a passionate kiss that startled him at first to its ferocity. Then she pulled back nipping his bottom lip lightly, "I have to go finish my witch brews but I'll be down later okay," she said a smile on her face.

"Okay, then I'll see you later. Me and Miroku will just discuss a few work issues and plan a little," he said and then kissed her cheek before walking away towards the wide eyed Miroku who had apparently witnessed the whole thing unknown by them.

Kagome smiled and walked away up her stairs towards her workshop to finish a few scentings and brews so that she could begin Kikyo's, she might not like her but she came regularly and gave extra money if she liked the outcome of the brews.

"Now what was that my friend, I thought you were set to your duty?" Miroku asked a knowing smile on his face.

"Shut up Monk, I…I just felt bad for her that's all," Inuyasha retorted back unable to look the monk in the eye and lie.

"Now Inuyasha we both know that's a lie. I'm glad that you've finally found a female that interests you, I was about to worry that perhaps you weren't interested in females."

"Stupid Monk, I am I just hide it better than you, that and you always run up to them so quickly I just shrug and walk on."

"Well she seems interested and it's obvious that you are besotted with that young woman, you wouldn't be that gentle with her otherwise. So what are you going to do? Ask her if you can stay with her, leave her, what will you do now Inuyasha?" the monk asked.

"First we do our duty, protecting all those that could be hurt including Kagome, then when we are done, then I come back and ask if she'll take me, or at least let me care for her."

"Romantic, and depressing all in one, my friend you have the fates working against you. Although if you have any ideas to how I might get the lovely Sango into my grasp I would be delighted for your help."

"Miroku I will not help you lay your hands on any woman let alone Kagome's best friend. If you really do care for Sango then you'll have to be a gentleman and stop being such a pervert." Inuyasha said frowning at his companion and friend.

"I couldn't help but notice that that Kikyo chick had a nice body to her, of course I could see almost all of it so that ruins the surprise and fun. Something was off about her, did you sense it too or am I just really injured right now."

"No, she seemed wrong, and yes she had a nice body but I would never go for that, too much body seen by too many guys. Did you hear how she talked to Kagome, did you see Kagome's reaction, they don't get along although they look so alike but completely different," Inuyasha said his face clenched in thought. "But she has this dark aura to her, Kagome has a light bright feeling while this Kikyo, she just doesn't feel right."

"I know what you mean; there is a blackness to her that floats under what little clothes she was wearing. I got a nice view of her thong, and everything else, I think I might have seen her vagina."

"Pervert you think you could be serious for a second here," Inuyasha said hitting Miroku on the head.

"Ohw, between you and Sango I'm forever being hit!"

"Well if you would stop trying to grab Sango's butt she might stop hitting you."

"But it's just so delectable," Miroku said raising his hands and squeezing them together as if he was grabbing a butt.

"Dude that's just wrong," Inuyasha said before he turned away from Miroku to watch some TV and listen to Kagome hum upstairs while she worked.

He just couldn't seem to keep his mind off of the raven haired beauty that was upstairs no matter what he tried to do to occupy his mind; she always seemed to linger in his thoughts.

Taja- yet again I am so sorry that I took so long to finish this chapter but I tried to make it longer to make up for it, so so so supper sorry guys, hope you don't leave me, I'll try to update soon, bye.


	8. Changes

Inuyasha cringed as he felt a pulse go through his body, he pushed it back fighting off what he knew was bound to come soon, y

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha and the characters involved in the following. Please read and then give reviews I love to know what everyone thinks thanks.

Inuyasha cringed as he felt a pulse go through his body, he pushed it back fighting off what he knew was bound to come soon, yet he hated this vulnerable state he was constantly put in because of his birth. He walked over to Kagome trying not to reel as he went to ask her for her help in something he never wanted to have to ask her for.

"Kagome…do you….do you have a….a place…that I could go…..where I wouldn't be bothered at all for tonight….not even….even for dinner or anything….else?" he asked as he held tightly to the counter his knuckles turning white.

"Um…I guess that you can go into the basement, but it's not very clean or even warm down there you'd need some blankets and bedding, if you'd like to do that I can help you now," she said looking up at him questionably because of the almost pained look on his face.

"Uhhh….yeah that'd be god…good….thanks Kag….ome," he said walking towards that closet.

"Uh, yeah sure not a problem," she said as she opened the closet and grabbed a few blankets and a bed pad for Inuyasha. She walked over to the door that led up to her workshop, opening it she slid a panel aside that Inuyasha hadn't seen before and opened the door that was behind it. Kagome slid in front of Inuyasha and slowly made her way down the stairs carrying the needed bedding.

"Don't…fall," Inuyasha said trying to be a little bit of a gentleman even in his current state.

"Oh I won't I prom-ISE!" she said as she tripped down the last 2 stairs catching herself before she fell on her face. She looked back at Inuyasha and smiled saying, "See I always manage to catch myself."

"Keh," he muttered trying to relax as his pulse jumped and his hair color flashed.

He gritted his teeth and watched as she put the bedding together for him taking care that everything was placed nicely. He was surprised that she took so much time and effort just to put a pallet and a few blankets in a spot on the floor, but she did taking care to arrange everything. "You done yet?"

"Almost just a few more adjustments and it'll feel just like a real bed and you'll be so comfy you won't be able to keep your eyes open," she said turning to give him a smile.

He watched as her face grew from that beautiful smile he was getting used to seeing to a look of worry and confusion.

"Inuyasha are you feeling well?" she asked placing her hands on him.

His control snapped and his body started pulsing uncontrollably. "Get out of here Kag…OME!" he said as pain shot through his body as his fangs pulled into his mouth, his ears disappearing from the top of his head, and his claws became normal nails. His hair turned black and his eyes went from their animal yellow to a violet that Kagome couldn't even begin to describe.

"Oh my gosh…" she said as her eyes got wide as she stared right at him.

"You were not supposed to see that," he said as he focused to release his grip on her arms.

"Why did that happen, why do you look different, what happened Inu?" she asked completely confused.

"I'm a hanyou, you know that, a half demon. So once a month I turn into a complete human, mine just happens to be tonight. I was trying to get away so you wouldn't have to see me in my weakened state."

"Weakened state, you're human right now not infected. I'm human and there's nothing wrong with me right?"

"Now of course not," he said nervously.

"Then see there's nothing wrong with me and I'm human, so that means there's nothing wrong with humans. And that means there's nothing wrong with you being human once a month. Don't worry if we get attacked I'll save you in your 'vulnerable state'," she said giggling when he glared at her.

"Oh yeah you make me feel so safe thanks," he said sarcastically.

"I know!" she said going along with it. "So do you usually find some hole to be in while you're human, do you usually hide?"

"I'M NOT HIDING, I JUST DON'T WANT ANY CRAP!" he yelled at her his pride hurt by her comment.

"Guess I hit a tender spot on that one didn't I, I'm sorry," she said nuzzling her face against his neck giving him little kisses of affection.

"It's…. it's okay," he said surprised at her methods of apology.

"Mmm, you taste good….so good," she said her voice getting a little moan to it at the end.

"God, Kagome don't do this to me now," he said groaning as she gently kissed his collarbone. His face heated as his body hardened. "Kagome please, I can't do this right now, not being weakened as I am I don't want to put you in that position. Well actually I want to put you in a lot of positions but I just want us to do this when it's safer," he said shaking his head trying to focus on his words.

She blushed at his mention of different positions when a few ideas came running through her mind. "Don't worry, I understand. I'll try to leave you alone, are you sure you don't want anything to eat later?" she asked placing a few gentle kisses on his cheeks and chin.

"Uh, I might be able to eat later I'm not sure, would you come ask me before you clean everything up from dinner?" he asked her.

"Sure no problem, I'll see you later," she said kissing him tenderly on the lips before she turned and left the basement going back into the kitchen.

How did she do that? How did she completely turn his world around by just a simple kiss or a gentle word? She had the power of a goddess with the looks to match, no wonder guys wouldn't leave her alone. He was still pissed at that Koga guy but somehow Inuyasha could almost understand him, he was trapped in the same…well…trap. Kagome caught them both like no net ever could stop them straight in their tracks no matter what they were doing.

Wow, she was just amazing. No matter how he tried to distract himself there was just no way of denying it. Those long legs that seemed to be a mile long, the sway of her hips, her tiny waist, the rise of her breasts pert and spry, her rounded shoulders, and to top it all off a face that could make the pope cry with want.

He just wanted to wrap her legs around him and just….oh yeah that'd be heaven right there. No man would ever have a chance at true happiness that way he would if he could just hold her in his arms and make vivacious love to her through the night.

He'd lick every inch of skin he could get to, he'd run his hands over every curve, every line, scar, everything he could fine, he'd know her body like a road map. He'd make her moan and scream his name into the darkness her body shuddering and moving under his for release because of the torture he was emitting.

Inuyasha sighed to himself as erotic images and ideas flashed through his mind about Kagome and himself. He then shook his head trying to clear it of these thoughts so that he could try to relax in his current state. Not that he ever did relax mind since he was in more danger now than ever along with those who were with him.

He could hear her soft footfalls above his head as she moved around the kitchen preparing dinner for all her guests. They had really dropped their worries on her, he was very grateful that she had been willing to take them in and especially that she would give so much to help them.

She was always so sweet, so serene and gentle to whomever needed her whether she knew them or not. He couldn't believe how tender she had been to him just a few seconds ago, and they'd only known each other for….what four days.

Was four days truly enough time to really learn about a person, to realize if your feelings were strong, to wish to be there for them every second of the day.

As the dishes were pulled from the table and placed in containers Kagome stared blankly at what she was doing as she thought about the man laying in her basement.

The broad shoulders, the long silver hair, the golden eyes, the muscles, he just made her feel so precious when she was with him.

She thought back to his reaction when he had changed into human, how sad it must be that he thought of his human side as weak instead of the power that it held in giving him human emotions. His human side kept him from becoming a power thirsty being that just ravaged everything in its path, his human side gave him feelings and understanding, compassion and charm.

She wished he could see that, understand that his human side was an essential part of him just like his demon side making him the hanyou that she adored and cared for. If he could see that maybe he could be at peace with himself instead of this ongoing battle between his two sides that combined to create a being of power and understanding.

She grabbed a tray of food that she had prepared while thinking of the man that had dinner placed upon it with a glass of water. She carried it over to the basement door and down the stairs without a problem.

"Inuyasha? I brought you some food just in case you were feeling up to eating," she said. She looked around and saw him sprawled out on the makeshift bed asleep to the world. She placed the tray on a small table in the corner where she was sure he would find it and then grabbed a blanket and spread it over him to keep him warm.

Softly Kagome looked upon his face at the serenity that he held during sleep. She found herself smiling at him thinking how peaceful and relaxed he looked his arms and legs thrown to the corners of the mattress as he breathed deeply in his unconscious state.

She quietly laughed to herself and walked back up the stairs making sure to turn off the light so that he might continue to rest because god knew when he woke up and turned into a hanyou again she was going to keep him up all night long.


	9. Unexpected

Disclaimer: I do now own Inuyasha or any of the other characters

Disclaimer: I do now own Inuyasha or any of the other characters

T-here: sorry guys it took me a little while to write again, I'm horrible at keeping up with my chapters, I got a new job and it's been kickin my butt. thanks for staying with me and being my support, just yell at me to hurry up I give you permission, lol ttyl.

Sitting at her desk typing away wasn't exactly her choice of fun. She wanted to be out… doing something. No she didn't know what but she wanted to do something different, something exciting instead of sitting on her but all day doing paperwork.

"This is sooooo not what I wanted to do when I applied for this job," Sango said as she filled out another report.

When she had applied for this job she had wanted adventure, they had told her she would be beating up bad guys and protecting children and doing good. Well in a distant way she could see it but it still wasn't what she'd been hoping for and encouraged to do. Instead she sat in front of a computer all day tracking down illegal sales and downloads, sometimes she got a case of child porn but that was the most she got to deal with.

She didn't mind it, at least not too much, but sometime ns she just needed to kick some butt ad take some names, sometimes she just needed to go old school and rip a few heads off like she used to in high school. Obviously that wasn't meant to be anymore and so she should stop dwelling on it.

"Sango aren't you off now?" asked one of her co-workers.

"Oh right, guess I just got in the zone or something," Sango said with a shrug.

"Well I guess I'll see you on Monday then bye," said the happy co-worker as they waived their hand.

"Bye," Sango muttered under her breath as she started closing down her office and computer so she could head home.

She slid her cell phone into her pants pocket and turned to leave heading down the 3 long staircases that she climbed every morning before she clocked out to go home. She got into her car and headed for the freeway to reach Kagome's house and the guests that were being harbored there.

"This is ridiculous, my job absolutely sucks and there is no way I can enjoy it, I need action, I need more…" she thought as she went down the highway.

When she signed up and trained for the CIA five years ago she had been fresh out of high school and wanted adventure. Apparently that hadn't changed, but instead of being able to kick butt and take names like she wanted to she was stuck doing paperwork for the men who got to kick butt and take names. It wasn't her fault that she'd been stuck with a sexist jerk for a boss that's just how it had happened.

She sighed as she pulled swung off the freeway winding her way into the small town that she and Kagome both lived in. She slowed her car down more driving down the small street to the very last house with the classic white fence and parked her car along the side.

"Oh well, eventually I'll have to quit and join something different, till then it pays the bills," she said as she grabbed her keys and swung her car door shut.

She walked up the driveway and through the door without a thought, into the living room and sat down on the couch before noticing that something was missing.

'Now where is that perverted monk? He usually is on the couch so where is he off to, or what is he up to that's the proper question,' she thought to herself as she looked around.

At that precise moment Miroku walked out of the bathroom to take a long look at her.

"I don't think I've ever seen you look lovelier. Did you know that when you're irritated your eyes darken to an almost black color from they normal chestnut. I bet you just got back from work and had a tiring day, I'll rub your shoulders if you give me the chance," he said with a very honest and open expression on his face. The man actually looked serious.

'Do I give him a chance or do I walk away, he is very attractive for a monk,' she thought to herself. Then she did what neither of them expected, she sat down on the floor, brushed her hair to one side, and looked at him expectantly.

His whole face lightened up as he realized she waited for him, HIM! He quickly walked over to the couch and slid one leg on the other side of her shoulders so she was between his legs. He reached his hands down and began to rub her shoulders.

Her skin was milk white and silk soft under his hands, he looked at his tanned hands against her skin and felt a shiver go through his body. What he wouldn't do to be able to touch her forever, she was exquisite in everyway he could imagine. She was perfectly formed.

Her dark hair was long and sleek; its touch was thick and so soft. Her eyes, like he had told her before, were a beautiful chestnut color unless she was angry or irritated where they became a darker almost black color. Her nose was small and quaint, it perked up at the end which would look silly on most women, but on her it was lovely he just wanted to nibble her nose. Her lips were a gentle color, not startling but very alluring to his senses, they weren't plump but they were sexy and tempting.

Her body was perfect, he breasts were plump and he expected they would fill his hand nicely. Her hips were made for bearing children, they were wide but at the same time she had a slim and elegant look upon her. She was perfect, absolutely perfect in every way.

He continued to massage her shoulders working out some knots that she had along her back and neck.

She let her head fall back as she felt the tension leave her shoulders as he massaged her worries away. She felt her whole body just relax under the amazing things he was doing to her body as he touched her skin so intimately.

She couldn't hold in a moan as he touched her and worked her shoulders and took the stress away. His hands just felt so gentle, so strong but so gentle. Whether he would ever realize it or not she enjoyed his company, even his perverted excursions could be looked upon with humor…when it wasn't her of course.

She liked the way he looked too, he was tall and strong, and she could tell his body wasn't nearly as relaxed as he pretended, she'd seen his torso when he was wounded and he was well muscled. His arms were corded with muscle and his back was almost to die for.

The way he looked enchanted her even when he did look gray from moving to the couch from dinner, she knew she'd miss him when he left and she knew it'd be soon.

His hands on her shoulder were strong and well sculpted but she still could feel the gentle way he was treating her, like she was precious and sacred, like she could brake. Secretly she liked it, she'd never had a guy treat her so tenderly and carefully.

She felt his hand brush aside her hair onto her left shoulder and then his lips graced the right side of her neck it a sinful touch of delight.

She felt herself suck in a breath and moaned before she could stop herself. His lips skillfully skimmed the skin before his teeth nibbled gently causing her to roll her head to the side so he could have better access to her skin.

She couldn't believe he was doing this to her and that he was so good at it, she knew if she wasn't sitting down he would have had to grab her so she didn't fall since her knees were so weak at the moment.

She lifted her hand up and wrapped it around his neck pulling his lips to hers before she changed her mind, he may be gone in a few days but she could enjoy a kiss couldn't she?

He was amazed when she pulled him towards her, his body stirred and tightened to a painful knot. It had been a gamble to kiss her neck but one he would do again given the chance to touch and nibble her delicate skin. He slipped his hand on the side of her face holding her cheek as he went towards her.

He'd dreamed, thought, and fantasized about this moment for days, ever since he first saw her he wanted to kiss her and he was finally going to. He knew he'd be gone again a few days but surely a simple kiss would only satisfy him and help him move on, when he knew what was there he'd be able to leave without a backward thought.

Oh how wrong they both were.

As their lips touched a spark of electricity flew between them and Sango gasped Miroku catching the sound with his lips and devouring it along with her sweet lips. He tasted her honeyed mouth and she tasted the spice of his. They were a perfect blend.

Sango deepened the kiss shocking Miroku as she slid her tongue along his mouth feeling his tongue against hers. From that split second Miroku knew he was lost, this beautiful vixen, this siren had wrapped him up so tightly he knew with one kiss that he'd never get enough of her, he'd always crave being in her arms and kissing her lips.

Miroku wrapped his arms around her drawing her on top of him as he laid himself on the couch. Sango could feel him pressing firm, long, and hard against her thigh as she laid on him still kissing the whole way. He placed his hands firmly on her butt and pulled her tightly against him showing her the power she had over his body.

Sango gasped at the feeling and then sighed relaxing into it and even pushing a little against him. Miroku groaned feeling himself swell even more if that was possible. She laid her hands on his chest and ran her hands over him even going under the hem of his shirt a bit. He slid his hands up and down her body feeling the curves and loving the way she felt on top and against him. She fit into him like they were made for each other, his hard body enveloped her soft feminine one keeping her warm and secure.

Sango felt like she was being swallowed up, she felt like she was in a raging tornado with no way to get out, she was about as helpless as Dorothy in her house as it was swept to Oz. But surprisingly she liked the feeling, she liked being dominated and being taken care of, she liked not having to be the dominate one in their relationship and it surprised her for she'd always been in charge. Miroku made her feel so special so fragile and she didn't mind one bit the he took control, she even liked it.

"Uhum, excuse me am I interrupting something?" asked Kagome with a smile on her lips she was trying to hide. She'd walked in to see if Sango was hungry from work and if Miroku had had enough to eat, apparently he was still famished cause it looked like he was eating Sango, but Sango was eating him right back.

Sango and Miroku's heads shot toward Kagome so fast they almost got whiplash from the movement. Sango jumped off of Miroku quickly and sheepishly replied that she'd be in for some food in a minute her face turning bright red.

Miroku just shook his head hoping his face didn't turn red. Kagome turned and walked away leaving the two alone.

"Sango, I really didn't mean for that to happen, I really did just mean to give you a massage. But I have to say, I'm really glad it did," Miroku said hoping she would understand.

"I know, it's okay and I'm glad it happened too. So what happens now Miroku?" she asked seriously confused of how to go on from this.

"What would you like to happen Sango?"

"Well I don't want to avoid each other pretending it never happened."

"I don't want that either. Can we just see where this takes us, no promises no commitments, lets just see where this goes and when we figure out where we're going we can discuss it then because I really don't want to call a hold on this now," Miroku said.

"I like the sound of that, it's simple but not stupid and energy wasting."

"You know I love kissing you," he said a split second before he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her against him tightly running his lips over hers almost desperately. He suddenly pulled away as kick as it started and turned her around lightly slapping her butt, "go get something to eat before I get too occupied with you," he said with a huge grin on his face.

She walked away a glare with joking eyes forming over her shoulder as she walked away from the pervert. She walked into the kitchen her face flaming and saw Kagome sitting atop the counter.

"So," Kagome said a huge smile on her face, "enjoying our guest are you?"

"Maybe, but you're enjoying the other one," Sango said it being the best comeback she could come up with on short notice.

"True, and I do believe I enjoy it. So what are we going to do when they leave us?" Kagome asked her face turning down.

"Eat lots of ice cream and call in sick sounds good,"

"It's a plan Sango, it's a plan," Kagome said before slipping the uneaten food into the fridge for another day.

T-here: okay there's the next chapter, remember yell at me if I take too long, also please review for me I love to hear what you guys think thanks, ttyl.


	10. Protection

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the characters in the series

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the characters in the series. ( I think this part is ridiculous but still it's needed)

The silver hair that flew and whirled through the air skimming the hard features of his face were so tentative. His eyes, that golden animal color just lit her heart on fire; even the claws on his hands turned her on causing goose bumps to rise on her delicate skin.

Kagome got ready for bed thinking of the muscled man who at this time was sleeping peacefully in her basement. She slipped into her tiny purple silk nightgown that barely passed her slender thighs. She combed her hands through her hair the ends curling around her face and down her shoulders.

Slipping into bed she threw the sheet over herself her body too hot for a regular blanket. Her head fell to the pillow gently and her eyes closed.

Immediately images of Inuyasha crossed her mind. His body was toned and muscled; he was always so hot his body throwing off so much heat. His hard arms holding her body tight as his lips ravaged her and stroked her. His hands running along her making her body react in the most delicious ways.

She sighed thinking of their last wonderful encounter. 'Now how do I seduce him and get him to make love to me? WAIT what am I thinking we haven't even known each other very long, how am I this attached so soon?'

She groaned at herself for these thoughts before sighing again. 'Why worry, I'm only going to have so much time with him, I may as well make the best of it,' she thought to herself as she settled more into her bed making herself comfortable.

Suddenly a body pressed down upon hers and a hand slammed against her mouth quieting any noise she might make. She squirmed trying to fight but the body above hers was just so heavy and she wasn't strong enough to move it.

She tried opening her mouth and biting the hand but it didn't work, she squirmed and shook, she tried moving her arms and kicking her legs, she even thrashed violently trying to get away.

"You'll never get away like that Kagome," she heard a voice say. Her body froze in a state of utter shock, she knew that voice, and it was Koga.

"I'm glad you're getting smarter you cunt, that dog will never be able to protect you now, I know he isn't here right now. Did he leave you? I've been watching you and I've seen what you let him do to you, you're sick. You are protecting a felon, he's dangerous, he was in a shoot out and you're protecting him," Koga said slapping her face with his hand letting her mouth go.

Kagome took in a huge breath and screamed as loud as she could, but he cut her off slamming his hands around her throat. She struggled and tried to make noise but all that came out was gurgling sounds.

"Do you know how sick it is to know that that half bred is touching you, something so pure being completely violated by this diseased and disgusting piece of trash," Koga said releasing her throat and grabbing a roll of duct tape she hadn't seen before.

"No, no nnnn," Kagome said as he ripped a piece off and placed it over her mouth keeping her quiet.

"You will not fight me," he said slamming her head into the dashboard.

She saw stars in front of her eyes and then all of her vision went black and there was no feeling, no anything.

Kagome awoke and her senses slowly stated to come back to her. She could feel her body was lying down lifeless and unresponsive. Her hands and legs were tied; her hands were together over her head and her legs were spread apart. Her mouth was covered and her nightgown was ripped to shreds barely covering the essentials as she lay helpless.

"Is the whore waking up now? It's early, about 5 o'clock, but we'll have hours of fun I promise you," Koga said running his hand over her breasts.

Kagome twisted her body trying to get away from his touch, he slapped her again.

"So you let that dog touch you but not me? Stupid girl that's very stupid, I've watched through your kitchen window and seen the way you look at him and how you like how he touches you. Will you like it if I touch you the same way, will you come for me if I fuck you hard?" he said his laughing sinister.

He grabbed her breasts and started kissing her neck his teeth nibbling her neck. Sobs came out of Kagome as he ravaged her body touching her and violating her. She tried to fight, she tried to get away but her bonds and his strength were too much.

He let one of his hands slide down her body touching her as he went till he reached her womanhood, he touched the outside getting a scream to erupt from her in sheer horror at his actions. She fought and she fought her resolve becoming twice, three times as strong at the violation he was going to perform on her.

"I was expecting you to be wet, juicy, but you're not, you only want him that heathen. Pity I was going to make it worth it for you, but now it's not worth it, I'll just fuck you now and get my enjoyment," he said his hands going to his pants.

He unlocked his belt buckle and unbuttoned his pants. Kagome's eyes got bigger her mind screaming and crying out to anyone anything that could help her get away.

She watched with wide eyes as he slid the zipper down and pulled himself out. He was long and engorged his member pushing and standing for attention. He was too aroused, too ready, he was going to rape her and she couldn't do a thing about it.

He climbed onto the bed and crawled towards her letting his penis slide against the inside of her legs as he got closer to her. Kagome tried to bring her legs up but he was just too close, he slammed her legs apart baring her for him to see and ravish. He slid his member up on the inside of her thighs and pushed it around her entrance seeing her struggle to get away.

"You want him to do this to you, just close your eyes and enjoy it you slut, you know you want it," he grabbed a water bottle and spilled some on his hand rubbing her with it. Taking his hand and putting some of the water inside of her wetting her entrance for him.

He lifted himself so that he could whisper in her ear, "I'm going to fuck you, you know, and you're going to like it, do you hear me, you're going to like it and I'm going to like it too. Should I cum inside of you whore or should I go on your chest or face, haha like you have a choice," he said sliding back down to rub himself all over her.

He positioned himself to slam into her, he pulled back his arms holding him up as he went to thrust forward.

The bedroom door slammed open and Koga stopped before he slammed into her. Inuyasha stood in the doorway his hair still black, his eyes not their regular yellow, his hands unclawed and his ears human. His eyes took in the scene and his body became ridged as he saw what had happened to Kagome.

"You get away from her," Inuyasha said his voice cold and hard like steel. His hands fisted and his arms bunched the corded muscles rising.

Koga got up sliding his member over her leg again purposely in a torturous way. He stood next to the bed and slid his member back into his pants zipping himself up.

"I thought you were gone, pity I was wrong I guess I'll just have to kill you. Though I have to say your new disguise is very effective, it took me a minute to realize it was you. Are you mad, half breed, that I almost fucked the woman? Do you know how close I was to sliding into her sweet vagina, do you know she was wet for me?" Koga said laughing.

"Mmm nnnn mmmm gg nn grrrr," Kagome tried to say, tried to tell Inuyasha that it wasn't true, that Koga was lying.

"Step away from Kagome now," Inuyasha ordered his eyes shifting colors.

"Why should I, she wants me more than she wants you, she let me in the house so that I could fuck her hard just like she likes it, we've done it countless times I assure you," Koga said a hideous smile on his face.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and saw she was shaking her head violently and tears were sliding down her cheeks as she tried to get out of her bonds.

Inuyasha ran towards Koga punching him in the jaw, Koga's head flipped back in reaction and his eyes watered, he grabbed his gun from his holder along his belt and unlocked it s Inuyasha slammed his fist into Koga's stomach.

Koga slammed back into the wall his hands flapping and the gun dropping, his body smacked into the ground. Before he could think his body was picked up and thrown into the wall across the room.

Koga looked up and his throat seemed to shrink and tighten, there was Inuyasha but his disguise was gone.

His hair was silver again and his teeth were carnivorous, his hands were clawed again, but his eyes were red and there were purple stripes on his cheeks. Inuyasha had gone demon and he was no longer in control.

Inuyasha stalked towards Koga his body hunched and his look vicious and out of control. He slashed Koga's face with his claws and bit into his shoulder with his fangs ripping at the skin and creating a deep and bloody wound. Koga screamed as his blood spilled forth, he pulled away ripping more of his body.

Koga held his arm to his body as it hung lifelessly against him. He walked around Inuyasha trying to get a better hand in their battle. Inuyasha threw his hand out catching Koga in the throat creating another cut in his flesh. Koga threw his uninjured arm towards Inuyasha, it was ducked under and Inuyasha slammed his fist into Koga's knee breaking it upon impact.

Koga cried out and fell on the floor before Inuyasha walked towards him. Suddenly Koga's arm flew up the gun with it and he fired. Inuyasha stopped as the bullet slammed into his chest but he didn't react, he didn't feel the pain. He heard Kagome scream through the gag on her mouth and he growled mad that she was scared.

Inuyasha picked up Koga by the throat and threw him through one of Kagome's bedroom windows. The window shattered as Koga went through his body falling on the ground outside covered and cut with glass. Inuyasha lifted his leg to climb through the window to finish the job when he heard a noise from the bed.

Kagome whimpered not wanting him to leave her tied up and stuck in this position. Inuyasha looked back out the window and saw Koga trying to crawl away from him.

"Don't come to Kagome again or even look at her or I swear to god I will kill you," Inuyasha said his voice barely understandable in the state he was in.

Inuyasha went over to Kagome on the bed; he sniffed her searching for blood. He raised his hand and cut the tape from both her legs, he slashed the tape around her hands gently pulling it off. Then he gently and carefully pulled away the tape at her face.

Kagome looked up at him unsure of how to act towards him in his demonic state. Inuyasha touched his nose to her neck and sniffed her, he could smell Koga all over her and he didn't like it. He picked her up and carried her towards the bathroom, he stood her up on floor and then started pulling his clothes off.

He soon stood before her completely naked, then he pulled what was left of her nightgown off and looked at her. Kagome blushed unsure of what he was going to do with her. He went to the shower and turned on the water adjusting it to a nice temperature. Then Inuyasha picked her back up and carried her into the shower with him.

Kagome felt her body slid down his and she shuddered. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and pushed their bodies under the water. The water soothed her as did Inuyasha, she couldn't help but remember how she'd felt when he'd smashed through the door. Her heart had lifted and her fears fell away, she was so happy, her whole body came alive and shuddered for him. She wanted him she'd been so happy to see him she couldn't help but feel joyous because of what she knew would happen to Koga.

She'd been right, Inuyasha had fought for her, had saved her from being ravished by an animal. When he'd been shot she was so scared she'd almost died, and that's when she realized it, somehow so soon and so unexpectedly she'd fallen in love with him. She loved Inuyasha and she would do anything for him. She had felt complete terror when he'd been shot, she'd thought he would die, but instead he just got mad, it had looked like he didn't even feel it until he'd growled at Koga.

Kagome slid her hands up and down his chest her head brushing his in an effort to relax him. He was trying to put his scent on her, to wash away and replace the scent of that demon, that infidel who thought he could touch his woman.

"Mine," Inuyasha growled at her, "Mine."

"Yes, yes Inuyasha I'm yours, forever and always I'm all yours."

"Yes mine, all mine," he growled against her hair pulling her harder against his body.

Inuyasha nudged himself all over her body imbedding his scent into her skin and scenting her as his. He was marking her as his for all to tell, but he knew she wasn't ready for the actual marking that was required to make her truly and entirely his.

Inuyasha turned off the water and pulled aside the screen. He gently pulled Kagome out of the shower and wrapped her body in a towel, he made a stay motion and then went back into the room. He came back a few moments later and quickly dried her body. He then pulled her into her bedroom; he had ripped off all the sheets and blankets leaving the bed bare except for a thin blanket he'd thrown on top of it. He pulled her towards the bed and she came willingly.

Kagome was laid upon the bed and Inuyasha lay down with her. He pulled her against him and put her head on his shoulder.

"Sleep mate," he said putting his fingers gentle on her eyelids and closing them.

Kagome complied and soon she was asleep safe at last in the arms of her beloved half demon where she would forever be kept safe and cherished.

T-here: okay so I was waiting for a few more reviews before I let this chapter go, if you guys want me to continue I'd like reviews. I like to know your guys' thoughts that way I can react accordingly. If you've got thoughts or ideas share them it's okay and much appreciated by me. Thanks and I'll try to continue updating quickly as long as I know I've got people waiting for me.


	11. After the Dark

Disclaimer: I really do hate these; I do not own Inuyasha or the other characters involved.

By the way how do you spell it, is it Kouga or Koga? I keep seeing it differently, somebody let me know because I feel like a klutz not knowing, thanks.

P.S. WARNING VERY LEMONY!!!

The sun was shining through a broken window, the drapes surrounding it gently swaying in the wind. The sound of a far off mower could be heard faintly as someone cut their grass on the clear morning. It was warm and the blanket felt soft against his skin.

Inuyasha stretched his legs out but stopped when he realized his legs were trapped around something. He felt his arms wrapped around something soft and squeezed gently hearing a soft moan of protest.

He stopped and looked down seeing Kagome lying back against him her body snuggled into him, her back to his chest and their legs intertwined. Inuyasha gently slid his hand down her arm and pulled her closer to him nestling his head on her neck. Kagome lightly moved against him her butt grinding against his manhood innocently as she tried to adjust to another comfortable position.

Inuyasha groaned as she did feeling the tension in his body rise another level. He pushed back against her loving the feeling of rubbing against her. He rubbed against her again and felt her reciprocate as she started to wake up.

"Morning baby, do you realize how wonderful it is to wake up with you in my arms. To wake up and feel you against me our skin touching in every way is the most amazing feeling I've ever had in my life. Kagome you mean so much to me and I'm so sorry that I was almost too late in saving you when Koga was here," Inuyasha said fighting against the emotion closing his throat.

"No," Kagome said turning in his arms, "you weren't too late, you were right on time and I couldn't have asked for anything more perfect than that. Yes it would have been nice if you were sooner but I'm just glad you came," she said grasping his head between her hands and kissing him passionately.

Kagome ran her hands down his chest causing wonderful sensations to course through his body. Inuyasha felt himself gasp in as her hands slid to his engorged loins touching him lightly as she explored. Inuyasha kissed her deeply and gently brushed his hands against her breasts making her nipples come to a point.

As Inuyasha fondled her breast she gripped him in her hands feeling the long length of him as she gently touched him feeling a small amount of pre-cum on the tip. She took the little bit of liquid and gently rubbed it across the top feeling him push himself further into her hand. In retaliation he gently lowered his head to her naked chest and kissed the lovely swell of her right breast.

Kagome moaned and arched her back feeling immense pleasure at the attention she was receiving from Inuyasha. She tightened her hold on him and slid her hand down to the base of his member before sliding it back up. She slid her leg over his pulling him closer to her heat and throwing her head back as he began to suck on her nipples.

Inuyasha gently flipped her under him as he massaged her body sucking, licking, and making love to her wonderful perfect breasts. Kagome moaned and arched into his mouth loving the feelings he was causing in her. He lapped at her nipples feeling them tighten to an impossible point as she slid a leg up his thigh bringing him closer to her needy body.

He groaned as she caught his head between her hands holding him to her as he lavished her chest. She made noises that had his penis harden to an almost impossibly painful point. He let his hands freely travel one on her breast and the other wrapped around the leg that was climbing his thigh.

"Oh….Inu……..oh please….." Kagome moaned as she pushed herself against him running her hands all over him pleasuring in the touch.

"Anything Kagome, anything for you," Inuyasha said his breath brushing against her causing goose bumps to arise on her chest and liquid to pool between her thighs.

Kagome slipped her leg around his and pulled till she came out on top with Inuyasha sprawled underneath her. His eyes widened as he realized she'd flipped him over, but quickly a grin settled on his face at her sly actions.

His hands brushed her thighs pulling her closer to him; he touched her feminine folds gently causing a gentle moan to slip between her lips. Inuyasha then slid his fore finger inside her moving it around while brushing his thumb on her clit.

"Oh God! Inuyasha!" Kagome said pushing her body again his hands unintentionally.

Kagome found herself flipped onto her back as Inuyasha regained his dominant position over her. She pulled his head down to hers for a passionate kiss as he continued to move his finger within her before he added another.

Suddenly Inuyasha's head sprang up, "SHIT!!!" he said loudly as they both heard….

"KAGOME! You didn't wake me up I'm late!" Souta yelled as he ran through the house.

"Oh no, please don't come it just leave, go to school Souta," Kagome said as she grasped Inuyasha to her staring at him. "I really don't want this to end; I want you inside me right now, today and here."

"Oh I promise we'll get back to this, I plan on taking you, I just want you too much," he said pulling her hand down to his impressive proof.

"KAGOME!! I'M LEAVING; I'LL SEE YOU WHEN I GET HOME!!!" Souta yelled as he slammed the front door closed.

"There we go Baby, now where were we?" Inuyasha said as he ran his tongue along her lower lip.

"Right there seems good," Kagome said wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

Inuyasha pulled her arms off him and spread her legs as he kissed his way down her body. Her chin came first down to her neck; he nibbled there for a few minutes as she squirmed against him brushing his aching body with her own. He continued down to her collarbone and continuing on back to her breasts.

He gently pressed his fang against a nipple feeling her shake with want and pressure. "Mmmm you taste so good," he whispered against her warm and willing flesh.

He finally slid his mouth down to her stomach teasing her ribs on the way down. His tongue slipped into her belly button swirling around it before dipping in. He touched his tongue against her hip bone making her gasp lightly.

His fingers dipped back into her feminine channel and then his tongue reached down to whirl around her clitoris.

Her fingers dove into his hair holding him steady as he licked and gorged himself on her. She whimpered, she gasped, she moaned, and she screamed his name as she finally came to that exalted peak.

Inuyasha licked his lips vigorously as he slithered up her body kissing her as he willed along the way.

"Now don't you just taste amazing."

"I do try," Kagome said as she blushed.

She pulled him down to lay a blasting kiss upon his lips. She slid her legs around his waist and wrapped her arms around his shoulders pulling him towards her.

"Please Yasha, I need you inside me now, please."

"Oh yes I agree," Inuyasha said as he brushed his member against the inside of her thigh.

Inuyasha reached down to position their bodies closer his tip at her entrance. He gently probed forward inside feeling her tight sheath squeeze around him. He laid his forehead on hers as his breathing deepened from the effort not to surge into her in one thrust. He slipped in tightly until he reached the back of her womb.

"Oh god you're so big," Kagome said around a moan.

"I do try," Inuyasha said smiling as he pulled out to thrust into her again.

Kagome squeezed her legs around his waist to let him know she wanted more. Inuyasha surged into her again a little deeper and harder picking his pace up.

He felt her inner muscles tighten around him as she again started climbing to that peak; he felt his balls tighten getting ready to release his load as his body reacted to her own response. He thrust harder trying to bring her to her peak, she had to cum first that was just how it went, and when you made love to a woman she came first.

No matter if he wanted to deny it or not he was falling for her, this wasn't just sex, this was making love to a woman he had deep feelings for. He was falling for her, had been the moment he saw her through the window while he was helping Miroku.

He felt her tighten around him suddenly, starkly and she thrust her body against him her body arching and her head thrown back. A scream started to erupt before he kissed her his mouth covering up the sound. He felt his balls tighten to an excruciating point before his seed spilled through his body finally getting to that point of rapture.

"Now that was amazing," Kagome said wiping some sweat from his forehead.

"Oh I agree," he concurred kissing her lightly.

"So what happens now?"

"We both take showers and then you do some work in your workshop and I'll check to see how Miroku is. Then when Miroku and I have finished all this business with these…. Guys then I'll come back to you and we'll see from there. Of course I do need to fix your window, sorry about that."

"No it's okay I'm just glad it was of use to you. I'm glad you want to come back, I seem to be getting rather attached to you Golden Eyes."

"Golden Eyes? Feh, whatever, Wench."

"Wench? I'm not sure I like that, but it almost sounds like an endearment when you say it," Kagome said her head tilted in thought.

"Trust me Wench, it is how I mean it," Inuyasha said wrapping his arms around her and cuddling her to him as he nuzzled her neck gently both relaxing together in their newfound relationship.


End file.
